The Great Stallion
by BlueEyes1992
Summary: First came her death then came the dreams. They dream about each other every time they sleep. They are destined to be each others great love, but can she forgive or will they not get their dream comes true ending? Takes place after season 3, AU. Elena and Klaus pairing, other coupling soon to come. M for a pretty obvious reason.
1. Dreams are Nightmares

There she sat getting her hair brushed by one of the servants before she had her wet hair braided by the same servant. The mermaid tail fell on her back just as he entered her chamber. Her king, her love, her death. Her brown doe eyes saw his bare chest from his opened white shirt that he wore with black pants.

"Leave." The English Devil ordered the servant out of his beloved's chamber. The servant scurried off in fear of what the devil would do to her. "Untie your hair." He ordered her with a growl in his voice. He hated when her hair was either tied up or braided, he liked her hair down and natural.

The girl quickly untied her hair in fear just like the servant girl except there was no running away for her. She would feel his wrath just like the servant would have for not obeying him. For the powerful king he was also a cruel one. She may have been brave enough to be his love but was not brave enough to face him like his enemies had been. But of course they felt his wrath and it ended in death for his enemies.

His hand slid under her wavy brown locks and grabbed onto the back of her neck. Not only did his touch make her head to tilt back but it caused chills to course through her body. The fire met ice when they made eye contact. The scruff along his chin rubbed against her olive skinned forehead. His lips brushed her nose, it made her smile a little before it faded. His hand moved from her neck, travelling down her body to the ties on her robe. Untying the knot that she had tied after she had bathe. He slowly pulled down her robe until she was sitting there bare for her king.

"Moĭ Petrova." He whispered to her in her native tongue meaning my Petrova. That what he usually called her, it was her pet name. His hands were moving from her shoulders down to her arms only to rest on her waist. "Who am I to you?" His lips brushed against her lips as he was whispering in her ear. His English accent spoke the last bit because he knew it would make her weak in the knees.

"моята любов , моята смърт." Her words spoke what she thought of him. My love, my death. "I love you my king." She whispered softly to him in English, but still heavy with her Bulgarian accent. All her words were true. She loved him and to her along with the whole village he was king. But she knew he would be would the death of her. Knowing what he truly was not only did she fear for her life, but for everybody in the village.

A grin grew on his face as he moved his lips down to her neck. She started to whimper in fear already but knew it would do nothing to stop him. The spider veins crawled under his gold eyes before his sharp crisp white tore into her unscarred neck.

...

I shot up in my bed breathing heavily for air my lungs did not truly need. Yet another dream with that monster. My fingers grazed against my neck checking for marks but none were found. I threw the covers off my body and walked downstairs in my family house. Walking into the kitchen I found it empty which I enjoyed. For some reason being alone made me happy. I didn't have Damon or Stefan bothering me about which one I should pick. I didn't have my brother and my best friends trying to see if I am alright. I am not alright, I should be dead, but I am not. Instead I am the one thing I didn't want to be. A vampire.

At least Alaric is there to help me go through it since he is as well. I am truly glad that we were able to suppress for good his dark side, and he was the same old Ric. The only downfall is the original family is still lurking around in town. Just the four of them. Luckily Elijah returned to discipline his younger siblings. But it didn't help that I had to see my murder every day at school, rubbing it in my face she ended my dreams. Kol had once again became Jeremy's friend, and was spending a lot of time at our house. I didn't mind Kol, it was nice that Jeremy had a friend that made him feel semi normal. Klaus was the only one I was worried about, he had my blood in several bags, but was in Mystic Falls. It worried me about what he was planning; he had everything he wanted but was still lurking around.

I placed my empty glass in the sink before I walked over to the stairs to go back to my room. The water calmed down my breathing and helped overall calm my nerves for another night. Just some hope to have a normal dream was what got me to start to head back up for bed. But before I could step on the first step there was a knock on the door.

_It is three in the morning who the hell is it?_ I thought to myself. I could hear Jeremy's heartbeat up the stairs and I could hear Alaric's TV in his room. I sighed and moved over to the door. The cool air rushed against my exposed skin from my black cami and red pajama shorts, but the cold didn't affect me any more. There the devil stood drenched from the rainwater that had been pouring outside since yesterday. He wore all black. Black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, black leather jacket and black leather boots.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest. It was bad enough he was in dreams, but now I had to deal with him at three in the fucking morning.

"You." He growled at me with that charming English accent that usually had a smirk but at the moment it just had anger. "You Petrovas always finding a way to crawl under my skin." He pushed past me into my house.

"Oh yes please come in Klaus. I so do wish to have the man who tried to kill me several times in my family's house." I spoke sarcastically and shut the door behind me quietly not wanting to wake the guys upstairs. He breathed in and exhaled, he held a finger to his lips like he was thinking before he pointed the same finger at me.

"So did you get Bonnie to do it somehow or some other crazy psycho witch to go along with your wicked plan?" He growled at me, his eyes flickering between teal and gold.

"What the hell are you talking about Klaus, I need my sleep." I groaned as I rolled my eyes at the hot tempered hybrid. Before I could blink his face was inches from mine.

"I want to know why I dream about you every night. Sometimes it is you or you replace your doppelgangers. I ask you love how the bloody hell are you disturbing my dreams?" He sneered at me. I had no answer for him because I was having the same problem at night, but did not know what made the dreams come to me in my sleep. I gave him the only answer I had and I shrugged my shoulders. "Can I get the powerful witch's name?"

"I don't have a name because I didn't do this!" I exclaimed to him and rolled my eyes once again. "If I had the answer I would be sharing them with you because I want you out of my house. Leave now before I get some help but either way you are leaving this house." With that the hybrid left my house, but the wet leather scent stayed with me. The smell reminded me of the dream.

_God I hate him!_ I thought to myself as I was storming back up to room. Crawling back into my bed I yanked my covers over my head. _Just no Klaus please in this dream._ I prayed before I closed my eyes, but did not sleep

...

By the next morning I was tired because I was afraid to fall back asleep so I stayed up the rest of the night. I started drinking my second cup of coffee when Jeremy finally walked down the stairs and walked into our kitchen.

"Morning Jer." I muttered and sipped at my coffee again. Coffee was the only thing keeping me away at the moment. Also it warmed my body and me feel human with my blood warmed. I learned that little trick from Stefan, one of the not so boring things he taught me.

"You look dead...more than usual." He chuckled and I just shook my head at him. He had a cocky smirk on his face that reminded me of Klaus even though I knew my brother was nothing like Klaus. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just weird dreams keeping me up at night. I'll be good once I get some sleep." I said I stood up from my chair readjusting the scarlet red oversized halter tank top I wore with my favorite pair of skinny jeans and black leather boots. My hair laid laid in waves on my back. I had tried straightening my hair several times, but my hair wouldn't turn from the waves. The same waves I had in my dream. I didn't think the dream was affecting, I figured my straightener was just broken and I needed to buy a new one.

"Your hair looks nice today. You are going to stop straightening it?" Jeremy questioned my hair and I gave him a shrug. "Ok then. I am going to go pick up Matt, I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek before darting out of our house. I had been feeling bad that Matt lost his truck and nearly lost his life because of crazy Rebekah who was trying to kill, but Matt got dragged down with me though. Literally. I am so grateful that Stefan got him instead of me. I would give Matt rides myself, but I am still waiting for my SUV to get fixed. Bonnie had been giving me rides to school like she had junior year.

A loud horn shot from outside into the small house and I smirked a little to myself. The only times Bonnie didn't see herself in was when she was too tired to or didn't want to see Jeremy. I placed my coffee cup in the sink before I grabbed my book bag and made my way out of the house.

I darted outside smelling the rain water from yesterday and even fresh cut grass. Ever since being a vampire everything seemed different to me. I hated to eat food, it tasted like a dirt, but everybody told me it would get better and helped with the cravings. I wore sunglasses more than usual since my eyes were still sensitive to the sun. But I did enjoy hearing everything, well not everything most things though. And the smell of things also increased.

"He left already Bons." I began to say before I looked up to see my best friend was not the one waiting for me instead it was the man from my dreams. That sounded weird but it was the truth sadly. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him in his car, his hand right above the horn like he was going to honk again. But he stopped when he heard me and turned his head to face me.

"Doppelganger." He called me with his smirk back in his voice.

"I have a name." I shot at him as I stayed standing on the walk up to my house. He sighed and got out of his car before he flashed right in front of me. His dark eyes glared down at me. Why did a monster have such beautiful eyes? Wait why I am thinking about his eyes? I shook my head and rolled my eyes at myself.

"Fine Elena, you and I are going on a road trip." He told me and I let out a loud scoff. "Before you say no, you have no choice. Because if you don't come I'll kill your family. I've done it to one doppelganger and I am not afraid to do it to you."

I sighed and glared back at him. "Where are we going?" I hissed at him through my clenched jaw.

"Get in and I'll tell you." He said moving aside so I could get into the car. I climbed into the passenger side before he joined me in the car, getting in on the driver side. "We are going to New Orleans I know a witch there. Maybe she can tell us why we are dreaming of one another and how to stop it." He explained as he flipped the car and drove off. I looked over at Klaus and I smirked to myself. This whole plan of his reminded me of the road trip I had taken with Damon nearly a year ago. But I knew I couldn't trust Klaus and Klaus couldn't trust me. There was going to be any fun on this trip either like there was with Damon. I was trapped with the devil, the man I hate, the man that I dream of.

...

Welcome to New Orleans. That signed let me know we had just arrived. We drove the entire time, no stops, no breaks. By the way he was looking, I could tell Klaus hadn't gotten any much sleep either. Even though we were immortal, we still needed some sort of sleep, and usually we didn't dream. But obviously we had been dreaming and neither of us wanted those dreams. While I was deep in my thought, I felt his eyes look over at me. It caused the same tingle in my body as his look did my dreams.

"Last chance to tell me if you know anything about those dreams love." He grinned at her and then he started to chuckle. Why was he laughing about this? He wanted the dreams gone as much as I did.

"I don't know anything. I don't even know why they had started. Would you mind not to ask me questions that I have no answers to?" I asked rhetorical not really wanting a response from him.

"You were so much better in those dreams." He whispered to himself, but my vamp hearing picked it up.

"Sadly I can't say the same. Monster in the real world, monster in dreams." I snipped at him placing the bottom of my feet on the dashboard of his car.

"You are so lucky I haven't snapped your little neck, I suggest you take your feet off my dashboard before you lose them." He growled at me. I couldn't wait until we were at the witch's place.

...

A cemetery was where this witch lives? Could she live any creepier? Klaus wasn't too happy to be here either. Matter in fact his jaw was clenched since we entered New Orleans. The dream me or whoever I was in the dream would try to comfort the devil. But the real me wants to kick him while he is down.

"No no no! Get out you two!" A mocha skinned woman yelled at Klaus and I just as we stepped into the cemetery. "We paid our due, so fuck off you undead freaks!"

"Calm down, we are not here for some due or nonsense. I am looking for a witch by the name Elizabeth." Klaus said with the charming part of his accent come flowing out. "I am Klaus and this here is the final doppelganger."

The young woman looked between Klaus and I before she let out a loud exhausted and annoyed sigh "Mama! The hybrid is here." She yelled out before looking back Klaus and I. "Come on you two." She nodded her head and the two of us followed her to find out what caused our dreams.

**So the idea reviews came in and it was 7-7 so I will be writing both. This story will keep The Great Stallion and the other will be The Mates. I am glad you that guys liked this idea and the other one. I love Klaus and Elena as a couple same with Elijah and Elena. So I will probably be updating as often as I can be on all my stories. Also even though Elena and/or Klaus won't be always sleeping at the start at the chapter, I am having each chapter start with a dream. I kept Alaric alive because I love his character and he will be great support for Elena. There will be more interaction seen with Elena and the other characters soon then just her and Klaus. I hope all of you love this story because I love it myself so much. Please review I love reading reviews and if you ask questions I'll answer them.**


	2. Destiny Sucks

The wind was howling as the rain roared on. The young girl of just seventeen was running through the castle. Her laughs filled the castle as she was having fun. Usual she would have this sort of fun outside with the other brother, but the Lord wanted to play with her today. He didn't want her falling out in the rain so instead he would chase her in the castle. She hoped he would catch her unlike his brother because then the game is more fun.

She lifted her skirt up in her hands so she could run faster through the halls. The tapping off her flats against the stones were a dead give away for him, but he was going to let her keep thinking she could outrun him for a few more minutes.

When she looked behind her she saw his devilish grin which caused her to smile and laugh as she kept running. She picked up the speed a little and turned the corner only to bump into the chest.

"How did you do that my lord?" She asked in her faux English accent.

"I had some tricks up my sleeve love." He smirked in his true English accent and brought his hand under her chin lifting it up so their eyes met. Fire and ice as she would describe it their eyes. "Did you enjoy our game?"

"Yes, Elijah never catches me. He says he never wants the game to end. But it is more fun when you are caught." She said with a smile as she was looking in his eyes.

"Well I promise to keep playing even after I catch you." He smirked before he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss went to soft to passionate to rough before she knew it. But never once did she pull back from her handsome devil of a lord. She was disappointed when he pulled back and she even pouted her lip. "Aw don't pout love. Come on let's go to my chambers where we can continue the kiss and more."

She followed him to his chamber, but first she caught the eye of the older brother and stopped in her tracks.

"What is wrong?" The Lord questioned her, and she just gave her doe eyes that filled with warmth but that was not meant for him. She was trying to play innocent one thing she had learned from her travels.

"I am not ready yet my lord please forgive me." She bowed to him before she ran off to her chambers as he watched her before he looked towards the real reason why she ran off. He let out a growl towards his brother before he retired to his chambers for the night.

...

I followed behind Klaus the witch's place in a mausoleum; he would not let me walk next to him or in front of him for some reason. I really didn't want to be looking at Klaus's backside this entire time we were here. The younger witch approached an older witch in her fifties with black fading to gray hair with wrinkling sink. Her skin was darker than the younger witch, but I could see the family resemblance.

"The last doppelganger and the first hybrid. It must be my lucky day." The older witch spoke in a thick cajun accent. "What are you abominations doing in my place?"

"I need help in the magic department. Will you help us Lenore?" Klaus asked kindly which was completely unlike him.

"Give me one good reason." Lenore replied.

"I will never come back to bother you and your little witch bitch of a daughter." He growled at her; there is the Klaus I know and hate.

"Fine, Ruby leave tell the others I am busy." Lenore shooed her daughter out of mausoleum. "Now tell me why you need my magical help."

"We keep having dreams about each other. We either have a complete different life or she takes the place of her doppelgangers. I can not sleep without dreaming of her. And I don't mind morning wood, I do mind when I get it nearly five times a night." Klaus told her and my eyes nearly popped out their sockets. I knew I've gotten the dreams he had, but I didn't realize until that moment the effect I had on him. The steamy dreams usually left me wanting it to be real. _Did I really just admit that? God this is confusing me more than calculus or French._

"Are the dreams the same for the both of you?" Lenore question us.

"Yes the last dream we had was one where I was some sort of a king and she was in love with me." Klaus told Lenore before I could say something.

"Let the doppelganger talk. I rather speak to her than to you." Lenore snapped at Klaus as she began to look through her grimoire. I laughed a little before Klaus growled at me so I kick him in response. "You two act like my husband I used to."

"Please do not say that, I hate him." I finally spoke and rolled my eyes mostly aimed towards Klaus.

I watched Lenore flipping through the spells in her book trying to figure out what was happening with Klaus and I. I looked around the room seeing names of what I am guessing fallen witches on the plots. Herbs were growing up from the ground. Different amulets, charms and other magical items hanged along the stone wall and ceiling. On the desk in front of Lenore laid a stone mixing bowl, a masher, herbs and potions still in the bottle. Her spell book was old and ratty, pages reminded me of the first edition books I had seen before. The cover was a light muddy brown and was falling apart.

My attention was drawn to my pocket at the feeling of my leg vibrating. I went to reach for it but Klaus beat me to it and turned it off for before he shoved it back in my pocket. I can do things myself I wanted to snap at him, I didn't because I didn't want to interrupt Lenore's thinking. So I settled for kicking him in one his shins.

"The doppelgangers usually attract other doppelgangers. But you mister I need to mess with all the doppelgangers, you created a new tale." Lenore laughed out. She sounded like an evil witch before Klaus slammed his fist down at the table.

"What the hell do you mean by a new tale, we aren't fairy tale characters Lenore." He snapped with a growl and his eyes glowed gold for a moment. That was until Lenore flicked her wrist and sent Klaus flying in the wall behind him and I. Klaus stayed on the floor before Lenore was using her magic to stay put. Until I spoke up to stop the fighting.

"Please Lenore tell us what you mean." I asked kindly.

"Since you are asking nicely I will reply. Doppelgangers as you Petrova always tend to gravity towards other doppelgangers like you and the one before you. But Niklaus Mikaelson needed to fuck that all up. So now you doppelgangers are closer to the mighty hybrid. Since he needs your blood at least your human blood. Klaus is destined to mate and love the last doppelganger no matter what she may be. Now that there will be no further doppelgangers, you are the last doppelganger." Lenore broke the new kindly but I was close to fainting after hearing Klaus and I were suppose to be in love. "That is why you keep dreaming of each other because you two need to be together in some way and that is what the dreams are."

"You are fucking with us right?" Klaus exclaimed as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I don't like doppelgangers anymore."

"Because of Tatia or is it because Katerina preferred your brother over you just like Tatia?" Lenore apparently knew all the doppelgangers by name. I could see the name Tatia was really getting to Klaus. Klaus growled at her and his face even changed into his hybrid face. I was worried he was going to attack Lenore though it seemed like Lenore could probably take him. "Calm down wolf. To stop the dreams you two need to actually accept your destiny."

"That is not happening." I snapped before storming out and over to the exit. I flashed into the Quarter before anyone could stop me.

...

I can not believe what I was being told. I don't want to be with Klaus I hate that man. He had killed my aunt, drained me of all my blood, and then his crazy family was terrorizing my family and friends. I refuse to ever mate or love with that man. I don't care if the dreams keep coming, they are better than the actual man himself.

I made it out of Quarter and into the Bayou before Klaus finally caught up with me in his car. I looked over and rolled my eyes and I kept walking.

"Get in the car love. It is a long back to Mystic Falls and we need to chat." Klaus reached over and opened the passenger door as he waited for me to get into the car. I let out a sigh before I got into the car with him. "Good girl." He even patted my hand before I shoved the pen in the cup holder into his chest. "Bloody hell love! You are worse the Rebekah."

"Don't treat me like a child." I growled. "Now what do you want to talk about."

"Well before you stormed off like a child, Lenore told me there are a few way to stop the dreams." Klaus began to tell me as he was driving fast through the roads. "We can actually love each other or have a baby. Both impossible but there is a third to mate."

"No. I would never do that with you so we need to find a fourth option." I said as I rolled my eyes again and looked out my window.

"Stubborn as them all. There is no fourth or fifth option love. We only have three. Take your pick. I want your choice by the end of the week. Actually you have two options, since you aren't in a childbearing position love." God I wanted to stab him all over again.

The ride grew quiet as we left Louisiana so I turned on the radio to my favorite radio station that played the newest music. Klaus seemed to become amused when I started to hum a little before I noticed him looking over at me. Then I turned my head and stared out the window the rest of the drive not wanting to look at Klaus.

...

When Klaus dropped me back off at my house I saw Damon's, Bonnie's and Caroline's car all waiting for me. I felt Klaus grab my hand as I was about to get out of the car which drew my attention back to him.

"Give each option some actual thought love. There a far worse things than loving or shagging me." He told me before I got out of his grip and I got out of the car.

"That is your point of view Klaus" I started to tell him. "Not mine." I closed the passenger door to his car before walking up my walk up. I was yanked into my house back Caroline who had fury in her eyes just like everybody in the room.

Caroline parted her lips about to speak but I held up my hand towards her "No I do not want to get lectured. I got dragged on this trip, I am tired. I just want to shower and go to bed. Leave my house if you do not live here." I finally cracked from the long weirdass day I had.

I stormed up the stairs slamming my bedroom door behind me. After locking my door I locked my bedroom windows and then the door that Jeremy used to get into our Jack and Jill bathroom. I silenced my phone before I took off all my clothes and got into my shower to wash the day off my body.

...

When I was crawling into my bed after putting on a pair of red pajama pants and a thin black cami, I heard rocks being thrown at my window. _Typical Stefan._ I thought to myself and got out of my bed going to the window. I actually smiled when I saw Klaus standing down below. I sat on my knees on my window seat as I began to open the window. I watched as Klaus jumped onto the long solid tree branch Damon and Stefan.

"As much as I love pissing off your little friends, I hate it when they are hounding at me for why I took you or what happened." Klaus smirked and I laughed nodding my head in a sort of agreement. "May I come in?" I jumped down from my window seat and stepped aside letting him into my room.

I sat down on my bed watching the mighty hybrid locking my window and pulling closed my baby pink sheer curtains. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at the fact. He even chuckle.

"I didn't know you were a pink girl." He pointed out as he sat down on my window seat and looked at me. I shook my head at him and laughed again.

"My mom picked them for me when I did like pink, I just never got rid of them. There was no point." I told him as I was crossing my legs. "So why are you really here Klaus?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. If your friends attacked me like that I bet it was worse for you. Was it?"

I shook my head before I started to tell him how I ignored my friends' calls and texts. How I didn't let them get one word out when I came through the door. He was impressed how I handled them. We both knew when I was human I would have let them all lectured me until they were blue in the face. Especially Caroline who seemed to be the angriest out of everybody. Alaric and Jeremy had backed off and not came to bother me, but only to see if I was hungry for food or blood.

"You really escaped out of your shell." He grinned at him and I smiled right back him. Who knew I could get along with him?


	3. Little Death

**Smut warning ahead if you want to skip this dream you can.**

She closed the window shades to keep the cold out of her cabin before throwing more fire into the flames that occupied the only fireplace in the living room. It was not wonder why she was cold due to she was only wearing her fiancé's red flannel shirt. She was going to surprise him when he came home, but he was running late and it was getting late. It was suppose to be a romantic getaway until he had go away to work.

"If I knew being gone for so long did this to you I would do it more often." She heard his English accent ring through the room, but she kept her back facing him.

He removed his boots and coat before he made his way over to where she was sitting. He sat behind her, positioned his legs so she sat between them. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into his chest. Her arms remained folded right above where his arms were.

"Don't be sour at me love. I am sorry I left and came back late, but I was needed there." He kissed the side of her face in hopes she would lighten up.

"You were needed here Nik." The tone was as cold as the weather outside.

"I am here now love. I am sorry." He apologized again as he noticed her turning around in his arms and sat on her knees. A grin appeared on his face when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neither of them spoke once their lips connected together. The kiss wasn't gently at all just the way they both knew she liked. Their tongues faught for dominance and se let him win. As they continued their deep and passionate kiss. He pulled her onto him so she would straddle his lap. His hands ripped his shirt from her body and pulled it down her tan arms. He broke their eye connection when he saw the flame's light bouncing against her flawless olive tan skin.

She broke their kiss to pull his gray shirt from his body. She dipped her head and kissed along his tattoo on his left side. Her smile was replaced with a smirk when she heard her might man hiss out a groan. A pout took over her smirk when he pulled away and stood up. But she was once again happy when she saw him removing his pants.

"You really should start wearing boxers." The girl spoke with a teasing smirk in her voice.

"What is the point they just get in my way." He smirked as he laid down on the rug in front of the fireplace. She giggled a little before straddling him again. He lifted up her hips and lowered her tight already wet pussy core onto his erection. Both gasped in pleasure and she placed her hands on his chest while he gripped onto her hips.

She began to ride his full length slowly wanting this moment to last longer. But that only lasted a few seconds before he began to thrust up inside of her hard and she started to ride him faster to match his thrusts. Their equal throws of passion echoed through the empty cabin. Even though it had been the first time they made love it always felt like it.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as she was bouncing herself up and down on his dick. He growled when he saw her eyes were closed and he tug at her hair.

"Open your eyes love." He ordered her as he thrusted deeper and faster inside of her. That increased all her moans volume and how many were coming out through her pink lips. Her brown eyes opened to meet his dark cold teal eyes.

"I am close." She whimpered in pleasure as she slowed down. Her hips still grinding up against his making them both continue to exclaim their pleasure.

"Cum for me love." He whispered in her ear that caused her to climax and came hard all over his dick. With a few more thrusts he joined her as released his seed deep inside of her. He collapsed onto the rug and she fell right down on his chest resting her head on his shoulder. Her chocolate locks hiding his black tattoo.

"I love you Klaus." She breathed out as she moved her index finger in circles along his chest. She felt comfortable in his arms as he was wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too Elena." He lifted her chin up and kissed her lips

...

I shot up in bed breathing heavily after the dream I just woke up from. I was about to get out of my bed when I felt an arm preventing me from movement. So stupid, I had forgotten after Klaus and I talked I invited him to stay over because I didn't want to be alone. Picking up his arm I placed it down on the bed before I got out of the bed.

As I walked down the hall I heard Jeremy's heartbeat and Alaric still up grading papers. I smiled before walking down the stairs to get some water like I did the other night. Feeling a rush of air as I was I making my to the kitchen before bumping into Klaus's bare chest.

"Sorry, I woke up and didn't see you there." He said looking down into my eyes and I smiled a little at him.

"It is ok I just wanted to get some water." I bite my bottom lip looking at him especially after that dream I had of him. He let out a chuckle after he saw the look in my eyes.

"That was some dream. If you can do it in the dream maybe you can do it in real." He said walking closer to me until my back was pressed against the wall near my stairs and front door. I took in a deep breath as I noticed our faces nearly inches away from another.

"Klaus you said a week." I pointed out to him.

"I know, but after that dream and our night together I don't know if I want to wait a week to find out your decision love." He said. I was memorized by his eyes I didn't know he moved closer until his nose rubbed against mine. I flashed over the kitchen archway, but he followed me only to pin my body against the archway. "I bet why you need water so much because someone may had a little death in the bedroom. I almost came in my own pants."

If I still had any heat in my blood my cheeks would be bright red, but the comment dropped down to my panties. He was right, I nearly did have a little death from that dream, but I was not ready to sleep with the man who killed my aunt and terrorized my friends.

"Not ready yet Klaus please stop." I told him softly as I dropped my eye gaze from his. I just heard him sigh out and let out a small scoff.

"Ok, I am going to put my shirt and boots back on and leave. I'll see you in a week and any time in between." He said and before I knew it he was out of my side.

I heard more than his movement upstairs before I heard my name being called out by Jeremy and I raced up the stairs to see Jeremy in my empty room. He had heard some noise and worried. I lied the best I could to him before sending him off to bed. While I was getting into my bed I was hoping I could have a tamed dream.

...

By the end of the day I was exhausted from all the lecturing and questions I got from my friends. At least Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy trusted me enough to leave me alone. I wish the same could be said for Stefan, Tyler, Damon and Caroline. Caroline and Damon seemed the most furious out of everybody. Tyler was only upset because Caroline was, and Stefan was because he still loved and cared about. I think Caroline was a little jealous Klaus has turned all the affection he once gave her to me. All I wanted was to be alone so I went to the only place I could be to be alone.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." I said to their headstone as I laid down Mom's favorite flowers, lilacs. I then sat up against the statue facing the headstone. That time I didn't bring my journal because I just needed to speak directly to them the closest I could. "So I am dead...well not like you guys like those things John hunted. Oh and I know he is my real dad too. So Isobel Flemming but they are both gone too so is Jenna. Alaric Jenna's boyfriend is now an original vampire. Caroline is a vampire, Bonnie is a witch, Tyler is a hybrid and Jeremy has been training to be a hunter."

I told them more about what was happening in my life at that moment. It sounded like nothing I had said to them at the start of last school year. I was normal then no supernatural influence, but now my life was anything but normal.

"Oh yeah apparently I predestined to mate and love Klaus the same guy who murdered Jenna, had Isobel kill herself, John gave his life to save me from being sacrificed and his sister murdered me. But In the dreams I have of him I love him no matter what, and I think it might be affecting me. More than just my head, in my heart though Mom just like you said love would be like. Will mess with your head, but not with your heart." I smiled at the thought of my mom telling me that which actually helped me figure out that I didn't want to be with Matt because I didn't truly love him like that.

"Your mum was very wise love." His voice rang through my ears as he took a seat next to me. "Mind introducing me."

"Klaus I said a week not a day." I replied to him. "I am not introducing you to my parents. However you might know my Aunt Jenna and my Uncle John." I snapped at him while I stood up from my spot and wiped off my black skinny jeans mostly the dirt from my butt. "Are you following me now?"

"Yes and no. I get bored around my place, I find you entertaining. So why are you here and not with your mates?" He tilted his head to the side making me think of a confused puppy.

"Thanks to your little trip all my friends seem to be angry because I let myself go on a trip with the big bad hybrid." He seemed amused by it, that my friends were angry with me.

"Well Damon and Stefan I get. Tyler I get. Matt no, your brother and guardian yes. Bonnie yes. And Caroline is just jealous of you now." He smirked at me. All of that sounded about right. "Kol seems to like that idea of us. Elijah is worried and Rebekah falls under the same category as Caroline, but only because she doesn't want to share her brother. And she also doesn't the idea of me dating another doppelganger."

"So did you really date Katherine?" I shot a quick question at him.

"Like Elijah I fell for Katerina. I courted her and yes slept with her, yet she was really in love with Elijah. Only for her to cross both of us when she ran away." He replied looking up at him as I was crossing my arms over my chest looking at him. "That dream of me chasing you was real for me. I did that with Katerina."

I tucked a couple stands of my hair behind my ear as I kept looking at him. It was a nice dream that one. I doubt if my doppelganger knew I had a peak in her memories she would be happy, however I think Klaus is happy I got to see it.

"Which do you prefer Klaus or Nik. I have heard Kol and Rebekah call you Nik."

"So many questions love." He chuckled, standing up from from the ground and moved in closer to me. "For you Nik especially if you say it like that again."

"What do you mean..." Before I could finished his lips were on mine. It was a gentle kiss, I was quite surprised since all the kisses from the dream were anything but that. I couldn't believe what I was doing as I kissed him back and moved one of my hands to the back of his neck pulling him closer. I was about let his tongue slip into my mouth but then all I heard was

"Elena what the fuck?!"

**Cliffhanger but I gave you three chapters so don't be angry. I was really in the zone with this and didn't want to stop writing. I hope you all love it and review it please.**


	4. Choice Made

**I read everybody's reviews and I am glad you all like the story. I do not know if I am going to introduce the cure or do something else. I am not going to tell you guys everything, so you will just have to wait. I will share that there will be no sire bond, no killing off Jeremy and Bonnie, and that the dreams will eventually end. Also there is something about the options Lenore and Klaus talked about. Sorry for making you all wait for an update but here are the next two chapters.**

…

The fire roared during this season. It was all about family and friends in the village at the moment. Without even noticing she was getting quite the attention from several men just be the way she danced. No one could see her face due to the huge mask on it. All the saw were her long crimped hair and body that was also hidden by her jade dress. The fun wasn't even on her mind it, it was the fact her favorite animals were to be killed, and that she couldn't bring her daughter with her to festival. She lifted her mask up to face one brother before the other one pulled her into a kiss. One she shoved off before walking off a little away from the other one's view.

When he was kissing her again, something rippled and they were not near the bonfires. Their lips pulled away from one another and she smiled at him.

"Elena." He spoke to her and caressed her cheek. He watched her take off after they both heard Elijah was ready for her lesson. The angry brother approached the older brother "Remember this one is mine. Not yours."

Elijah said nothing and walked off to find Elena for their lesson. The beauty sat on the bar in front of the black shiny piano Klaus had ordered just for her lessons. Usually it was Elijah who taught her piano, but Klaus would sit on the lessons or teach her himself. But that would cause a fight between the two brothers since they both wanted time with the Bulgarian beauty before her death that awaited for her.

The beauty herself could hear Klaus speaking with someone, a female about pushing something back another month. Those words were heard more frequently lately. Something was happening and yet it was being pushed back for some reason. Either someone would be lost or dead so the event was pushed back. Though she was quiet she heard a lot of what was doing on. She knew something was different about her lords, but she did not question it at least\ not until she knew what she was dealing with.

...

Our lips parted and both faced the blue eyed Salvatore in full on rage after witnessing the kiss I had just shared with Klaus. All of us froze still. Klaus and I out of waiting for what the vampire would do, and Damon was probably wrapping his mind around the fact of the matter he just caught the girl is in love with the evil hybrid. Stepping back from Klaus, I turned to face Damon to him still in fury. I felt Klaus step in front of him when we both saw Damon's eyes changing rapidly.

"I would calm down Salvatore boy before you find your neck broken." Klaus warned Damon while we continued to wait for Damon to say something. Anything would have been better than the silence. But still he said nothing before Damon took off. Klaus wanted to say something, but I left in the same hurry.

I knew we needed to talk about the kiss and the options we were facing, but I just couldn't. Once I saw the look on Damon's face, I knew the same reaction would follow by the others. Caroline would yell and screech, Bonnie would be silent with disappointment. Stefan would run off like Damon had, Matt would mumble something before brooding. Tyler would have nothing but bad things to say about Klaus, Jeremy would fear for my life as would Alaric. I was a doppelgänger meant to be used in sacrifices like Tatia and Katherine. I was meant to die, but now I am faced with some difficult things in my life that I wish I knew how to fix all of them.

Maybe I had to leave to fix things, but I am sure things would follow me. At least there was never a dull point in my life anymore. Someone was always out to kill somebody I love or a something had happened to them. Life was much easier when I was just Elena Gilbert. Not the doppelgänger, not the one everyone needed to protect, not the girl who died twice and lived. I was just a popular kind girl who had an amazing family.

Everything seemed better when I was in the water think I was going to die. I knew Jeremy could live a normal life once Alaric and I were gone. Damon and Stefan would eventually move on just like the rest of my friends. And I could be with my parents and Jenna. But fate is sick and twisted. It made me into a vampire which let Alaric live, but at least it was his good side that had lived. Fate once again gotten twisted when it made me the soulmate of the evil murderous psychopath unkillable original hybrid.

Maybe Klaus was right when he had said there was worse things than loving him. He had been very different around me since we had found out about we were destined to be together. _We probably would have a cute baby...did I really just admit that?_ But it is true. Maybe a little girl with my hair but Klaus's blue eyes. Or a boy with my eyes and his blonde hair. That was never going to happen since we can't ever have children of our own. A family was always in my life's plan, but now it isn't. Now it was about college and seeing the world without being staked or having my heart ripped out before I can. I'll have to move around every ten years anyways just so people won't notice how I am not aging. I could settle down, but not for the rest of my life just for a few years.

...

When I finally walked my way to my family's house, Caroline and Bonnie were waiting for me on the front porch. Caroline had that bitch look on her face along with her arms crossed over one another against her chest. Bonnie just had a concern look on her face which always worried me. The look in her eyes always did that because it meant bad news that revolved around me.

I was the first one to speak since they just seemed content on staring at me. "What is it now?" I asked them as I walked up to the porch.

"Where were you?" Bonnie spoke next in a calming voice while taking a seat one of the chairs on the porch. Taking a seat on the porch swing, I kept my eyes on them. Mostly Caroline because she kept the look on her face. I could tell something was building up inside of her.

"Cemetery. I went to go talk to my mom and dad." Crosses my legs over one another onto the porch swing while I placed my hands onto my lap.

"Were you by yourself?" When Caroline asked that she sounded like she a venomous snake with all the hissing she was doing.

"I was at first then, Klaus showed up and Damon did too." I told them before I had notice their looks grow more intense. Caroline looked more jealous than concern. I don't see why she would be jealous with all of this. She hated Damon, and she always seemed to hate Klaus. "If you two are here to give me a lecture than save it. I am a big girl, I can talk to or hang out with anyone I want to even Klaus." I didn't mean for it to sound like I was snapping at them, but I needed to get my point across to them. Bonnie accepted it and left the porch, but Caroline stayed back for a few seconds to glare at me before walking off with Bonnie. I just let out a sigh and stayed out on the porch longer. I hated when everyone was trying to control me. Everyone of course hated Klaus, I hated Klaus but I don't know if I hate him anymore.

Still he was a killer, a murder. Klaus killed Jenna, but both Damon and Stefan have killed people, Alaric has, and even Caroline. Everything is just so damn confusing. The dreams were making my emotions for Klaus grow, but I don't know if dream Klaus can ever be the real Klaus I know.

Instead of going inside I rocked myself back and forth on the creaky porch swing my dad put in right before Jeremy was born. Being on the porch swing made me think of my mother and father. Being in their bedroom once Jenna's room and now Alaric's room, just made it sad. And being at the lake house just reminded me of John, my parents, Jenna, and even the good times with Stefan before Klaus. Klaus the one who turned Stefan into a ripper again, the one murdered two people in front of me before killing me. Well technically draining every drop of blood out of my body. But he kissed me, helped me when all my friends were annoying me and even came to comfort me when I was upset about the decisions.

...

The next six days I got up, went to school, hung out with Matt, Tyler or Bonnie, and then I went home. I didn't speak to Caroline, Stefan, Damon, or Klaus. Rebekah didn't even bother me at school; Nik...I mean Klaus probably ordered her not to. During my time when I was at home after I hung out with my friends, I would think of my decision with Klaus I had only two since obviously a vampire like couldn't get pregnant and Klaus couldn't have children. I've never had sex without love, but I don't know if I could love a man like Klaus. The dreams I had been having just keep messing with my mind, and are making it hard to sleep at night. Knowing by midnight Klaus would want my answer I arranged to meet with the one person who knows the real Klaus better than anybody including Rebekah.

Sitting in a booth at the Grill, I tapped my fingers against the coffee cup in my hands. It was a cold day outside, terrible rain. So I had to dress the way any human would do so. A pair of long black skinny jeans, a cream colored crochet tank top with halter straps and one black leather jacket Bonnie bought for my last human birthday. A purple umbrella was down by my black combat boots. Matt had come by a few times to fill my coffee cup and to check on me. He kept asking who I was waiting for, but I told him nothing. When a chill stroke me sending massive chills through my body, even my heart ached a little. I stood up seeing my guest still looking the way he did from the last time I saw him.

"Elena." The noble Mikaelson said as he removed his heavy black rain coat which protected his navy pinstripe suit and grey button down with a navy tie. I stood up and approached him before we shared a hug "I never thought I would see you or even hear from you ever."

"I need to speak to you about your sibling." I said while we both sat in the booth across from one another.

"I know what Rebekah did. I am sorry she ended your human life. But if you want to complain about her speak with Kol or even Niklaus." He spoke to me that just made me laugh as I shook my head.

"I am not here to talk to you about Rebekah. I want you tell me if Klaus has a heart or can ever be a good person." By the look on his face, I could tell he was shocked to say the least.

"Why?" Was all he could spit out. Then I began to explain to him about what has been happening for a long time. The dreams, my growing feelings for the Klaus in my dreams, and how I was completely and utterly confused on what I should do. After all of that and Elijah ordering a cup of tea, we both were silently other than we took sips out of our mugs. "Niklaus growing up had a heart, he even shared it Rebekah, Henrik, Kol and I as siblings. Also shared it with Tatia as a lover. As I shared my love with her too. When my mother turned us into what we were and killed Tatia, Niklaus became a cold man. His soul purpose in life became breaking the curse and making anyone who tried to hurt or betray him pay for it. When Rebekah wanted to leave him for Stefan, he put her in a coffin. Like he did when Kol was putting us in jeopardy of our father finding us. The Niklaus I knew growing up no longer exists Elena. He doesn't feel love or empathy any more. If you were to fall in love with him, you would just end up getting hurt at the end. Now I am not advising you to hop into the sack with him either. Just know a leopard can never change its spots."

My eyes just stared at Elijah since my lips could not say anything even though they were parted like she was going to speak. Was Elijah right? Could Klaus no longer love someone? Maybe I just fallen in love with a dream. That's it, I didn't love Klaus the person. I loved the Klaus in my dreams, and once those were gone I was free to actually love a real person. I gave Elijah a kind smile before I spoke.

"Thank you for the help Elijah." Spoke to him while I placed a few bills on my table. "I have to go. I hope to see you again Elijah." I grabbed my umbrella and then left to go back to my house. While I was walking to my car, I took out of my phone and sent Klaus a text to come to my house tonight. I finally decided on what to do with Klaus all thanks to my personal opinion and what Elijah had told me.


	5. Letters

Chasing afterwards a little curly chocolate brown haired child with the brightest blue doe eyes ever, her mommy laughed and grew tired. The woman looked not a day over eighteen, but yet her daughter was nearly five years old. While the little girl was running, she ran right into her daddy's legs and hid behind them from her mommy. Her daddy picked the little girl up from behind his legs and held her on his hip. He looked at his wife who had a brighter smile on her lips then when she was chasing after their daughter. Their lips met kissing briefly while the little girl covered her eyes and giggled at her parents kissing one another. "Ew" The little girl laughed out looking away before she hopped out of her daddy's arms then ran inside.

"Has she been this full of energy all day?" He asked while he walked hand and hand with his wife inside their house.

"Yes she has been. Got worse when her uncle and aunt came for a visit." She teased laughing while closing the sliding door behind her. The little girl now was playing with her older brother who looked just like his dad except for his brown hazel eyes. Those were all from Elena's side of the genes he had gotten. At the moment he was playing with his Legos when his sister decided to join him in building.

"And how is this little one?" Klaus's words came after he started to rub her five month old bump.

"Kicking, but I think she is sleeping now." Elena spoke as she was walked away from her husband to start dinner in the kitchen.

"I think you mean he love." His chuckle rung throughout the house and caused both of the children to laugh along with him while Elena just rolled her eyes at the man she is in love with. This pregnancy Elena wanted to be surprised for when she pushed out their third child since it was probably going to be their last child for a while. Instead of fighting with her husband on the gender she just started to cut up some peppers to go into the Gilbert family chili recipe. But her eyes would wander over to the living room to watch Klaus playing with their children. It was funny to see a thousand year old hybrid tamed and playing with Legos. Yet there he was playing with the children laughing when they did. Asking about how their day went with their mum, aunt and uncle. Their daughter going on and on how she wanted this Barbie house that apparently was the biggest of them yet for her fifth birthday. While their son just continued to build until he got bored and asked if he could go kick around the football...soccer ball.

"Mom?" He asked her causing her to break out of her train of thought. "Can I?"

"Sweetie how about you just spend some time with your dad, the rain is going to come soon just like your aunt predicted." She said to him before she realized she was talking to blackness, and her dream was gone.

...

The talk was intense even though a few words were said. A decision was chosen, and some feelings came up. Yet for some reason I felt like I might have done something wrong. I only had two choices I could actually pick from. My talk with Elijah did ultimately help me pick my choice. Klaus and I sat in my bedroom, I sat on my bed in a pair of black ankle leggings and a red cami with my hair tied in back after a shower. Klaus still wore the clothes he had worn in the rain, so he was getting my window seat wet. But I didn't care at the moment. I had told him my decision. But we both decided wait until the witch we met in the Bayou to come up to help us go through the process. Right at the moment we were just sitting looking at each other. It was a little weird though since neither of us were talking. And I really was about to pull a Caroline and tell Klaus to get off my window seat. But before I could he stood up from the seat made his way over to my door.

"Don't go." A whisper came from my lips while I stood off the bed.

"You made your choice." He spoke as he touched the door handle. Grabbing onto his arm, I pulled him to me with all the vampire strength in me at the moment. He turned around, his hands cupped the back of my head. Instead of kissing me, he just rested his forehead against mine. When I pulled his jacket off his body he began to take his boots off until they were both kicked to the floor by his jacket. By time we reached my bed, his shirt was off as was his belt. Klaus picked me up before he pulled my covers down the bed. Then we both got on my bed with the covers over us. Though my eyes were shut, I heard Klaus turning the nightstand life off before his arms held my body. My face so close to his bare chest, that I could hear his chest beating so fast probably just as fast as mine was beating. His fingers were touching my back through my cami. His touch is gentle like his caressing me.

We both knew when we fell asleep we would share another dream together. Which is probably way neither of us were falling asleep just yet. Though my eyes were shut I still forced myself to stay awake. Both of us probably slept better when we weren't dreaming such life like dreams. We didn't need to go to sleep since we were vampires, but we did need some sort of rest. Dreaming of having sex with Klaus always made me wake up or even when in the dream it was of what we could have if we were humans. Never did I ever have such amazing dreams about Stefan or Damon before. And when I kissed Klaus I felt more passion from the kiss than ever had with any of the three men I have dated. But I worried it was all from the dreams that was causing the influence on my heart. All I knew what I wanted the Klaus in the dreams more than I wanted the Klaus who has hurt my family and friends so much. What if Elijah was wrong and Klaus can change. God this all so confusing. I promised myself I will be a different person after I change. But I am still being my old self. Not sure what I want. Always second guessing myself on what I want than thinking I should put others before my own wants. I know I probably shouldn't be doing that. But my friends have sacrificed so many things for me. Shouldn't I be doing the same?

"Though I am not a mind reader, I can tell you are doing some serious thinking. May I ask what about?" Klaus broke through the thoughts. And somehow during my deep thoughts, his fingers wiggled their way underneath my tank top. If this was Stefan or Damon, I would pull away until their hand wasn't there. Yet I wasn't pulling away from Klaus. In all truth I snuggled in closer to Klaus. My lips lightly brushing against his surprisingly warm skin.

"A lot of things." I quietly replied to him. I could feel his finger tips touching the part of my back where you usually would find the back of the bra. I knew he was a little shocked to find I was not wearing one. But he did not bring it up because that would just be an awkward conversation during an already awkward situation. Instead his fingers just continued to gently caress my back making my body feel warm. I am just glad his hand went no where near my ass or it would get too uncomfortable for just a cuddle session.

"Stop thinking, just get some sleep love. I will be here with you to experience whatever dream we get together." That made me just smile. Knowing he would be there for me after such a powerful life like dream. So we closed our eyes and waited for the dream to come.

...

_Dear my love,_

_My father told me he plans to have me marry one of the Salvatore men. He worries no man will want me when I turn eighteen. I do not want marry if it is not for love, if I had to marry anyone I would want it to be you. I wish you were not sent to fight in this world, I just pray you return to me. Even if I am forced to marry one of the Salvatore men, my heart still belongs to you my love._

_Love,_

_Your Elena_

She folded the letter before sliding it into the envelope. Though it was a short letter, it was the hardest letter she had write her soldier. As she was pressing her family crest to seal the letter, her maid Bonnie ran into the room saying someone was requesting her presence right away. Elena said she would be right out once she was wearing more than her white corset and undergarment. Like always Bonnie helped Elena into a dress. This time Bonnie helped Elena into a beautiful dark rich red off the shoulder dress with lace designs on the dress. The neckline exposed much of Elena's pushed up breasts. Which surprised the Gilbert girl on why her maid would pick such an exposed dress for someone who was requesting her presence. These sort of dresses were reserved on when Elena had meetings with her soldiers. But the doe beauty knew it couldn't be her love since he was fighting against the South. Once the dress was tied, Bonnie clipped around Elena's neck the silver lapis cameo necklace that she knew her mistress enjoyed to wear.

When Elena left her room she walked downstairs, listening to her heels click on the hardwood stairs. All her thoughts were on who would be requesting her presences. Her mother and father were with her brother in England, no Salvatore was to come to her, and her friend Caroline was suppose to be with Tyler Lockwood who was courting Caroline. It came as a large surprise when Elena's doe eyes laid on the blonde haired English man wearing his military uniform with red tulips in his hands. Her feet carried her to the man she loved and her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around her small waist and picked her up then spun her before he set her back on her feet. Only then to kiss her passionately moving his tongue along hers as they were kissing on another like they needed it to live. But they pulled back so they could breath because they really did needed that to live.

"How are you here?" She asked him as she went back to his arms.

"I lied and said my wife was close to having our child." He spoke cockily and laughed. "I needed to be with you. Elijah sent me a letter that he heard your father speaking to Giuseppe Salvatore about you marrying one of his boys. I was afraid if I returned later on this year, you would be married off to one of them. So I came back as soon as I could even had to call in many favors to get me here to you."

"I was just writing you a letter about that. I was so afraid I would lose you and forced to marry one of those Salvatore men." She said as they took a seat on the white couch in the living room. "You are back now, so I do not have to marry one of the brothers. Now I can be with the man I love." When she was done talking he handed her the red tulips. "What are these for?"

"Well I went to Mrs. Flowers to get you some flowers, and she told me red tulips stood for true love. I knew I had to get them for my true love." He spoke to her as he carefully pushed some of her hair back to slid one of the tulips in her hair. "So beautiful." The comment made her cheeks turn a shade close to the tulips.

Right when Elena went to kiss her soldiers, the dream died into blackness leaving me to sleep without a dream.

...

When I woke up the following morning, I found myself alone in bed with a red tulip and a note from Klaus. The envelope was like the stationary in my desk draw meaning he had written it while I was still asleep. Pulling out the letter I read each of his words carefully.

_Dear Elena,_

_I must start off with an apology for cutting our dream short, but I needed to be awake so I can write what I've been feeling. Due to the fact we did not share our feeling the previous night, I find it time I should share mine. I am falling in love with you. I do not know if it is the dreams, the curse, or if it is truly you who I am falling for. I understand you made your choice and I told you the choice was yours not mine. When we break the curse, I would still like to be in your life. You won't be so hard to forget Elena. I can understand if you do not want me in your life. I must apologize...that made me sound like Elijah. I want to say I'm sorry killing Jenna, terrorizing your friends and family, and for sort of killing you. Also sorry for not being able to say this out loud, I just can't say things such as this out loud. I will see you again when Lenore is in town._

_-Klaus_

_P.S I hope you like the drawing_

Once I am done reading the letter, I pull out the hand down drawing. It was of me sleeping on my stomach cuddled up against the pillow Klaus was sleeping on. I was surprised he managed to do this in the few hours he had been awake. Maybe once the curse was broken and the dreams were over maybe I could see if I truly was falling for Klaus. Till then I guess I will wait.


	6. By th' Book

**I just want to start out by saying thank you for all who are reading and who love this story. Also thank you for being patient with me on updating. I have a question for you the readers, do you want me to keep posting multiple chapters every time I update? Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, the characters, the songs I may use, or the stuff from books I may use. The only thing that really is my own is the plot of this story. **

Niklaus Mikaelson arrived to the party with his cousin Kol and best friend Marcellus. All were dressed up for the costume/ masquerade party Jonathan Gilbert and his wife Lady Gilbert. The party was being thrown because the Gilberts loved to throw parties especially when Damon Salvatore had agreed to marry their virgin daughter who was nearing her sixteenth summer. No one except for the Gilberts and her nurse Bonnie. That night's event would be the first one she was allowed to attend. Yet nobody was making a big deal of seeing the hidden beauty. Niklaus was intrigued with seeing if a pompous ass like Jonathan Gilbert and a harlot like Lady Gilbert, could actually produce a virgin gorgeous daughter who was told to be kind. That night for the party, Niklaus had worn a fake knight outfit that Marcellus had brought for him to wear and a silver painted mask that hid half of his face.

Elena Gilbert was moving through the party with her nurse and best friend, Bonnie by her side during the whole night. Originally Elena wanted to dress in something other than white, but since Mister Salvatore would be there she had to dress by what her mother laid out. Which was a white angel costume with a white satin and lace decorated mask that covered her eyes and forehead. Bonnie tightly wound her corset before Elena put on her flowing layered white dress with her thick straps that laid on her shoulders. After her shoes and angel wings were on, Bonnie had helped Elena take the braids out of her hair which gave Elena's hair a nice crimp wave to it. Then she applied light makeup to Elena's face before placing the mask over Elena's eyes. Just when Elena started to stand up, but Bonnie stopped her to put on the white gold chained necklace with one diamond pendant hanging around on the chain.

"Now you are ready." Bonnie said as she helped Elena up. Bonnie guided her out to the party while it was in full swing.

Usually Elena just listened to her parents' parties from her room since she was not allowed to attend. During the other parties, she sat with Bonnie learning how to do her hair, how to write and read, to fix up her dress and sometimes they played games. Elena couldn't believe how big her parents' parties were. It seemed louder and more people in person, than in her head. She watched as her mother danced with her cousin Jeremy, and witnessed her father's glutinous ways, with food, ale and women.

"If I may ask, are all the parties like this?" Elena shyly asked Bonnie.

"Some are, they tend to be close to normal, but this one is the biggest I've ever seen. Come along Elena, time to find Mister Salvatore for you to dance with." Bonnie told Elena as she was following Elena's mother's orders.

After the dance with Damon, Elena excused herself to go use the powder room. On her way to the bathroom she had bumped into a man in a knight costume. "My apologies." Elena spoke before she went into the powder room to fix up her necklace and to cool down from her first large party. Her heart was pounding fast and her mind was on the knight she had accidently bumped into. It was the first time she felt butterflies in her stomach, it was her first time her mind was on a man that wasn't someone she was related to or betrothed to. She shouldn't be feeling this way about another man.

Niklaus was stunned by the petite beauty who had bumped into him. His heart had been broken by the love he had for Tatia who had not loved him back. At small moment he knew he really didn't love Tatia, his heart was meant for someone else.

On her way to speak with her father and cousin, she ran into the night once again. In the flurry of the party and the guests both were pulled into middle off the dance. Instead of escaping each other they both danced with one another even though they had not seen each other's' faces. For part of the dance they barely touched. Then when the dance shifted so they could touch, sparks flow through their body fast.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Niklaus spoke such tender words to her that could have him killed, but then again love makes sane people do crazy things.

Elena blushed before she spoke even though she was not allowed to speak to another man, or even speak without being told to speak. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much.

Which mannerly devotion shows in this: For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in pray'r." Elena replied with a smirk tingling along her full pink lips. Niklaus than smirked hearing her words.

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray—grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Then he leaned his head down kissing her lips slowly; the sparks they felt earlier could not even compare to the sparks they were feeling at that moment. Both knew it was wrong, but only Elena spoke of it.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She spoke to him. Niklaus's lips were still curled in a smirk when he heard her; he had to hold back a chuckle. When he saw her family's eyes looking for her, he pulled her underneath one of the curved stairwells.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Then he kissed her again.

"You kiss by the' book." Just when they leaned in again to kiss, Bonnie had shown up by their sides.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

...

The dreams were growing more intense by the night. Every night it was different dream, each were one of a kind and unique. At the moment the Romeo and Juliet dream took the cake. Nikl...Klaus was serious in the letter he wrote. He didn't show up to where I was unannounced, she didn't even see him. Hell he even sent Elijah to deliver the news of Lenore's flight plans. I was angry, pissed, and frustrated with Klaus. For some reason I hated the fact that he was staying away. I was even jealous when I saw his attention drawback to Caroline.

What is wrong with me? I thought to myself while I pace back and forth in my own bedroom. I am jealous of Klaus spending time with Caroline.

I looked over at my alarm clock to see it was almost time to go meet up with Elijah, and I still wasn't dressed yet. Flashing around my room using my vampire speed, I managed to put on my new nice casual thin spaghetti strap cream colored dress that barely went to my knees. As I was sliding on my dark brown leather waist belt that matched the combat boots, I heard someone knocking downstairs on the front door. Since Alaric was out with Damon probably day drinking and Jeremy was out with Matt hopefully not day drinking, I had to answer the door. I flashed downstairs with my tote bag. I was completely surprised to see Klaus standing there.

He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans. Of course he had his usual black leather jacket and his necklace. He seemed to be pissed off and angry for some reason, but I didn't know why he was angry. I knew why I was angry to see, he had been ignoring me and hanging out with another girl after he told me he was falling for me.

"I am running late for a meeting." I spoke coldly to him.

"With my brother?" His voice was harsh and just as cold as mine.

"Yes with Elijah. I am meeting him up for coffee and lunch at the Grill." I told him. "Now if you don't mind." I started to walk toward the door, but Klaus was still blocking the door with his body.

"I do mind. I mind that for the last three days you been spending time with my brothers, Stefan, and Matt."

"Says the same man who turned his affection back to Caroline after telling me he may be falling in love with me!"

"Showing a little green are we now?" He questioned me before my hand slapped him across the face so hard if he was human his neck would snap.

"Fuck you Klaus!" I snapped at him when he pinned me against the wall. I hadn't realized after I slapped him, he closed the door before rushing me.

"Why fuck myself when I can fuck you." He growled before his lips were on mine. My lips started to kiss him back roughly just as he was kissing me. I didn't care that family pictures were digging into my back. His hands were all over my body, my legs were wrapped against his waist, his lips had traveled down my neck. Before I knew it my back had met the plush cushioning of the living room couch. His fingers pushed my dress up as my hands removed his jacket. While my fingers were busy pulling his shirt off, Klaus was pulling down my dress but he stopped when I pulled his shirt over his head. When I dropped it on the floor, he lowered his head down and captured my lips again. We shared a heated passionate kiss where our tongues danced.

I sat up on the couch after Klaus ripped my belt off my dress. Then I took my dress off dropping it next to his shirt. Then I pulled him back down to me kissing him deeply once more. Klaus began to remove my underwear before someone started knocking on the door.

"Go away." I snapped out while Klaus was kissing down my body to where my underwear was still on my body. His tongue teased her flat stomach as he was kissing lower on her body. He took his fingers out of her white boy shorts and started to pull them down with his teeth. Klaus and I both froze when someone just came in through the front door; the same man who knocked on their front and the same man Elena was late to meet for coffee.

"What part of you can't have sex before Lenore gets here don't you two understand?" Elijah said, as he was looking forward at the stairs than what was happening in the living room next to him.

"Who says my cock was going to be buried in her?" Klaus asked his brother. I slapped Klaus on the chest.

"Klaus!" I scolded him for his crude language about what we were going or what we wanted to do.

"Please get dressed you two. We can all get a coffee together at the airport. Lenore's plane got in." Elijah told Klaus and I before he left the house to go back to his car.

Klaus got off of me to put his clothes back on and so I could also put my clothes back on. Both us were uncomfortable from our arousals. I could see Klaus's hard on in his jeans, and I had growing wet area on my lace underwear. While I was putting my belt on my dress, Klaus leaned his lips down and kissed me. What was meant to be a quick kiss lasted much longer than that. His teeth playfully nipped my lower lip knowing it turned me on just like it had before.

"You are an ass." I told him when I pulled back and hit his chest.

"Whatever you say angel...or do you like Juliet better?" I turned around and looked at him.

"You kiss way better than th' book." I whispered to him before I walked out to Elijah's car.

...

I sat up front in Klaus's car while Elijah drove in front of us. Before we left, we had a small debate on if I should really be alone in a car with Klaus, but Klaus ended up throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to his car. Even though I was hitting him on the back, he didn't put me down until my ass was sitting on the passenger side seat of his car. Just when I start to actually think Klaus can change his ways, he ends up throwing me over his shoulder like a caveman.

Brute Viking in his case. I smirked in my head as I sat back against the seat looking out the window. His radio was playing some classical music, and it was bothering me because I can't stand that type of music. When I began moving my hand close to the radio, his hand was faster and gripped on to it hard.

"Do not touch my radio love." He growled at him as I was trying to slide my hand out of his grip. But of course he was stronger than me and held on tight to it. The whole time his eyes stayed on the road.

"Well maybe you should listen to better music than this crap." I snapped at him with a growl in my voice. With that he dropped my hand and motioned to me to change the station. "What are you doing?"

"Letting you change the station." He told me, so that is just what I did. Messing with the station until I found a song I like, and he didn't seem to mind the music I like either. The song was _Blue Jeans_ by Lana Del Rey.

Blue jeans, white shirt

Walked in the room you know you made my eyes burn

It was like, James Dean, for sure

You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer

You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop

"Here I thought you were more of a rock girl." He smirked at him which just me roll my eyes at him.

"I like rock too, but I also like pop, indie, some hip hop even. So how about you don't lump me in with just your thoughts of me and get to know the actual mean." I told him with my eyes rolling from being annoyed.

"Don't be rude love."

"Don't tell the kettle what to do, pot." I smirked at him then went back to be quiet. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't say anything. We both sat quiet listening to another song come on, but this wasn't another indie alternative song. The next song was what I would call a sex song; meaning a song I would listen to while having sex. It was the remix version of _Crazy in Love_ by Beyoncé.

Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)

Listening to the lyrics, I couldn't help but think of Klaus and I. The way he looks at me, the way he touches me, even the way he talks to me, awakes this inner sex goddess in me. I know I sound like Anastasia Steele, but it is true. Everything about him drove me crazy lately. That is why I became jealous when he turned his attentions to Caroline. The looks I saw him give her, he gave me. The way he would rub her arm to get her attention when she blew him off, I would wish he was touching me. That is why I didn't tell him I started to change my mind after the night we spent in each other's arms because I thought he was happy to know he could date or attempt to date Caroline.

Hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now

When the song began getting way too personal for me, and I was getting turned on just by some song. I saw Klaus's eyes flicker and a mischievous grin curled on his lips. While turning my head, I flipped my hair back and looked over at him. He didn't turn to look at me, just kept his eyes on the road and his hand reached to flip through the stations to find his station.

…

At the airport the Mikaelson brothers and I sat at a small café by the New Orleans to Richmond gate. I had the café's mocha, Elijah had their black tea and Klaus just had a water. I was the first to see Lenore walking out of the gate with her suitcase in tow. As I was moving to stand, Klaus pulled me down in my seat. I looked over at Elijah for help, but his eyes were glued to the woman that was following Lenore.

"Elena, Niklaus, Elijah. Niklaus, Elijah I believe you know my assistant for my time. Elena this is Celeste. The ex-girlfriend of Elijah, and ex-mistress for Niklaus." Lenore spoke like that was a normal topic to bring up. Celeste was glaring directly at me. Probably because I had Elijah grabbing my hand and Klaus holding my other arm. _Well this is going to be fun._

**Chapter six finally done. A little twist on the Celeste part don't hate me. I just need some drama between Klaus and Elena. There will be some Klaroline bashing just to fit the story don't hate me. Keep reviewing I am glad all of you seem to really like this story. To answer some of people's questions, yes Elena decided to just sleep with Klaus. I already have chapter seven in the works, but with school being the way it is maybe it will be up next week or the week after.**


	7. Monster

Clothes were scattered all over the floors, pillows were ripped and torn to shreds, curtains were falling off the windows. The only thing undamaged by the fight between the lovers was the bed they were now laying on. They were both now naked after the fight was over. Her head was on his chest, his arm around her holding her body close to him. Her hair was spread out on the bed while she was listening to his heart beat thumping against his chest. Neither of them had said a word since before they started tearing off their clothes. There was no reason to at this point. Her mind was made up. The moment she saw him with the other woman, she knew she had to leave him. Flirting is one thing, but when she saw the kiss and found out that they had gone further before, there was no saving a broken marriage at that point.

She was the first one to move from their bubble since she couldn't be in it anymore. Once her feet touched the floor, she threw on her cardigan and her jeans that weren't ripped during their passion. "You need to leave Klaus." She spoke first.

"What the bloody hell was that then Elena?!" He growled at her as he shifted from laying on the bed to sitting up against the headboard.

"The last time. Niklaus you can't just have an affair and have me begging for you to stay with me. I am not that type of girl." She replied while she shielded her naked torso from his eyes with the cardigan.

"And our pack? Our daughter? What of them? By leaving me you leave them as well!" He threatened her with being exiled.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." He snapped at her as he darted to where she stood. Towering a good six inches above her while he glared at her with his piercing dark eyes. A growl hummed in his chest as he was trying to assert his dominance as alpha. The intimidation didn't work with her, just made her angry. Instead of cowering and submitting to him, her own growl came out and her eyes glowed gold. "Little wolf thinks she can take me? I made you!"

"Exactly, I am just like you. Except I have a heart." It was their fight all over again. When his intimidation didn't get to her, he got her to submit to him the only way he knew how. This time she wasn't going to end up in bed with him again. "You haven't even apologized Niklaus. Do you realize that?"

Klaus just glared at her while his chest moved up and down from his breathing that lead to the huff that came from his lips.

"Are you even sorry? Or sorry you got caught? I have stood by your side, lost my friends and family, become a whole new person just so I could be with you. But you haven't changed. You are still the selfish, self-preserving Niklaus Mikaelson you have always been. Not even my love could change you. If you want to exile me, by my guest. But the moment you do you lose your daughter. If not by her leaving with me now, by her leaving you in the future for your sins. One day she is going to see the monster you are just like I am seeing now."

"Do not threaten me Elena!" He growled at her and grabbed the back of her neck with his right claw.

"I am threatening you. I am telling you what is exactly going to happen the moment you exile me."

…

Automatically my body jerked up once I had woken up from the dream. It was the first dream where we were fighting instead of being all lovely bloody dovey with one another. My first thought was to go downstairs to get a drink, but then I remembered I wasn't alone in bed. There laying in my bed with her hair spread out as much as her body was. The girl of my dreams fast asleep instead of like me who was too effected by the dreams to stay asleep. My dream self had been an asshole. But something about having a daughter with the forbidden doppelganger, was making me smile like a child who had ice cream for the first time. Only then for my smile to turn into a frown when I realized neither of us could ever bare a child at least while we were like this. Pressing my lips to the side of her head, I got out of the bed we had been sharing and went downstairs to find a drink.

When I got to my bar, Celeste was there in her brand spanking new body. Apparently she had taken the body have a witch named _Monique Deveraux. Some New Orleans witch that Celeste brought back so she can steal her body. Originally she was staying in another witch's body Sabine, but Lenore killed her body so she switched into some teenager's body instead. I still don't know what Elijah saw in her. All I ever saw with her was a chance to ruin Elijah's happiness._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I walked directly towards the amber liquid in the crystal bottle on the bar._

_"Here to help Lenore out and make sure you don't fuck the doppelganger." She replied while she was using her magic to stir the clear vodka in her glass. "What is your brother and your fascination with them? They look just like the one before them but they aren't them so why do your brother and you chase after them like you are trying to replace your first love?"_

_Really? She thinks she can try to psychoanalyze my brother and I just because we once both threw her a bone. If I wanted a therapist, I would have one. Not be analyzed by someone I screwed just to screw over my brother for thinking he could be happier than I was at the time._

_"You do know I could kill you right?" I looked at her with the glare that usually frightened the hell out of people like her._

_"Yes, but you do realize I can kill your doppelganger. Tear her heart out without lifting a finger. Or maybe have her choke on her own blood before making her stake herself." _

_She threatened me? You can threaten me all you want but threaten Elena and I will their throat out. Wait…did I really just say that. I am a selfish bastard, I don't give a fuck on what Celeste wants to do unless it involves killing Elena. Fuck!_

_"Do that and I can promise I will make sure you stay dead." I said before I went back upstairs with the crystal bottle and one of the glasses from the shelf. In my bed, the doppelganger was still fast asleep like I hadn't even broke the dream the moment I woke up from it. I wanted to get back in bed with her, but I didn't want to finish the dream out. Instead I took a seat at the table in my room along with my sketch book. Drinking and sketching usually calmed me down more than my Elena could._

_…_

My eyes opened to find myself alone in the large bed that belonged to original hybrid. Though I soon found him at the table in his room sketching his anger away. When I saw the nasty side of dream Niklaus, I wandered if he was truly that nasty. Would he be the same if it really happened? Would I react the way I did if it did?

"You have a scar Katerina and Tatia never had." His accent ran from the other side of the room while I was sitting up in bed. "Not the bites on your neck, those are long gone. The one your knee."

"Biking accident. Jeremy pushed me off my bike when I eight and he was six. I needed four stitches." I told him what had happened while I stayed in his bed tangled up in his dark gold sheets. "My dad didn't even take me to the hospital, he stitched me up in his office."

"Must have been nice to have a doctor as a father. " He chuckled. I nodded my head and let out a small laugh.

"It was. Except I could never fake sick around him. Mom was easier to fool when Dad wasn't around." I got out of the bed wearing just the shirt he had given me to wear to bed the previous night. As I walked over to him, he didn't lift his head from his sketch pad. Instead he just closed it to hide it from my view. When I was close enough, he lifted me up onto the table so my ass was pressing down on the cold wood table. "Why I exactly do I have to stay here?" I decided asking a question to prevent us from having table breaking sex on the table because I didn't want Elijah to hear us or worse be scorn by Lenore.

"Apparently we have to be close to each other before we have sex on the full moon where I drink your blood and you drink mine." Klaus said.

"Wait we have to blood share?!" I remember Damon telling me it was a very intimate thing for vampires to do. I can't imagine how it is during sex.

"Yes don't worry, I will bite you first so you can heal with my blood." He promised me while he was playing with the hem of the shirt I was wearing. When he had started to lean in, I press my index finger on his lip.

"I need to get ready for school." Then without another word, I slid off the table and grabbed my duffle bag. Before he could stop me, I slid into the bathroom and locked the door behind me to make sure Klaus didn't try to join me. No matter how much my body was craving to be his, I couldn't do it. I wanted to get this right. Stop these stupid dreams once and for all. As much as I still wanted to call him a monster for all the things he had done, I couldn't bare watching our dream selves fighting like that. Klaus probably didn't enjoy it either since he was the one to sever the dream and let me fall into another dream which I remember more than the dream I had about Klaus and I.

The skin on my neck still tingled from where he had been kissing me in the dream. Even though it was a dream I remember his lips being so soft. His hands had been roaming my body; over my hips, back and down my thighs until he found what he had been really craving to touch. I never pictured him as much as an ass person before the dream, but he had seem to be paying more attention to my ass then my breasts.

God just thinking about it was having an effect on my body. If Klaus ever found out I had a sex dream about his brother, he would put him back into a coffin out of pure jealousy even though there wasn't anything to be jealous about. I am sure a lot of women who have met Klaus has had sex dreams about him. Same with Elijah. So I can not be found at fault for having a sex dream about the older Mikaelson brother.

Why am I arguing with myself? I should just brush it off. Nothing happened and nothing will happen between Elijah and I. Same with after the full moon nothing will happen between Klaus and I. Everything would finally return back to normal. I would stop fighting with the friends I have known since I was in diapers. It might take some work getting the Salvatore's to get over I had slept with someone other than one of them.

…

Her chocolate curls were covering her face before he pushed them out of her face slowly letting him look in her diamonds that she called her eyes. She looked so innocent, but there was something else in those eyes. Something he wanted to know about. His other hand still controlled the back of her neck and her head. Which is why he had pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. Their mouths melted as soon as they touched. Some how they already knew how to position their heads while they were kissing one another. Soon his tongue touched the bottom lip. Tracing along the lip before she him slip into her mouth.

As they continued to kiss, his hand felt free to wander about her body. To touch everything he was forbidden to touch instead of just pretending he had no interest in her. When his hands found her sweet round ass, he just had to keep touching if. Knowing he had to have her before his brother ruined her for him. She would still have the Elena look. But the moment she laid with hr brother, things would change. And he wasn't about to let them change just yet. He had to have her first.

That is why his hands started to push up her skirt while her hands tried to undo his suit pants. It was clear they had wanted each other. Once their pants and underwear were out of the way, his thrust his throbbing cock deep inside of her to find she was soaking. He was about to continue when darkness surrounded the both of them.

…

I sat up in my bed all alone. Chest heaving, heart beat became fast. Once again I found myself dreaming about the doppelganger meant for my brother. It had started to moment she moved in with us. Seeing her walking around in Niklaus's shirts, sitting in my library reading, even just when she had spent time outside with I just to talk about each other's lives. I had found myself growing attached to her. I don't know if it was truly romantically, but I knew I was attractive to her. Could be just the fact she looks exactly like Tatia or Katerina. But there was attraction there between them. I wonder if she had been feeling it or Lenore might be right Elena has fallen for Niklaus. If she had I know I can not try peruse her to find out if she felt the attraction I was feeling.

While I was getting out of my bed, I heard moans coming from down the hall in Niklaus's rooms.

…

I was walking into the Mikaelson house or what I called a mansion. No normal house had four floors and wings. Maybe two floors and a basement. But I am talking about four whole floors and I basement/dungeon. After I took my key out of the lock I closed the door behind me. I was walking up to see Klaus in his room where I had been staying as well to hear two separate moans and groans coming from his room. I prayed he was just watching some porn or an R rated movie. I found my pray went unanswered when I found Klaus in a compromising position with Caroline. My keys slipped from my hand dropped to the floor when I saw them. That stopped the morning and groaning before I had both sets of eyes on me.

"Elena." Klaus spoke first as he pulled away from Caroline who just was frozen in some sort of shell shock state. "I can…"

"Explain? No Klaus. You are a monster I can't believe I was falling in love with you." I screamed at him like I had done in my dream. Before he could reach me, I had flashed out of the house in vamp speed going to my house to be alone.

_He is a monster. I hate him. God I hate him._ I screamed in my head over and over again once I was in my house. I haven't been this broken hearted since Stefan left town. I had fallen for the bastard and he broke me. He actually broke me, everything in me was just broken up because of him. My head was telling me not to give him my love, but the dreams and my heart were a different story. God I am an idiot for loving a bastard monster like him. I don't know what will be worse. Having to have sex with him or having to keep dreaming about someone I could never truly trust or love.

**Don't hate me. I am changing up the story a little, but the end game will still be Klaus and Elena. I just need some conflict in between now and then.**


	8. The Other Mikaelson Boy

It wasn't until her horse came closer to the cottage did the new born vampire realize something was wrong. She caught the scent of blood almost too fast, but her face did not change because she oddly remembered the scent of lilies. Her mother's lilies. She jumped off the horse and picked up her skirt before she ran to the cottage. She was greeted by dead bodies. Her aunts, uncles, cousins and even her brother. What she found in her bedroom would leave her with nightmares for the rest of her life. Her father pinned to the wall impaled with his own sword. The handmaiden was sprawled over the floor. Her dear older sister propped up against the bed post. Then her brown eyes saw her mother bleeding from the neck staining the white sheets of the bed.

"No no no." She cried out as she ran to the bed and pulled up her mother. "No mama. No no." The tears ran down her red stained cheeks as she held onto her mother. She was the one person in Elena's life that Elena trusted and that always tried her hardest to protect Elena. Elena knew Klaus was a murderer, but how could he do something so cruel to her. She knew she had left him after they both declared their love to one another, but for him to do something this cruel, he was a monster. "I am so sorry mama." She whispered in Bulgarian go her mother. "The monster will pay for what he did." She gently kissed her mother's head before leaving the cottage. A small happiness lingered inside of her just thinking her daughter was out there safe and didn't get killed by the monster she loved.

Elena got back on horse and rode him into town to gather some new clothes and supply to leave the country. From there she would take several carriages to Italy where she would live out for five years of her immortal life having the status she always believed she was always meant to have. That was until Elijah found her. Her immediate thought was to run, but Elijah stopped her before she could run out on the ball. They shared a dance and then her bed later on that night.

"He killed them." She spoke softly as Elijah was tracing his fingers along her back.

"I am sorry for not stopping him." He apologized to her.

"I want him dead." She exclaimed as she turned her head to look at the man she was also in love with.

"That is just the anger. Don't become like him. That is how he wins Elena. Don't let him." He explained to her using a gentle but strict voice. Just simply trying to get his point across to her without treating her like a child. Then he leaned his head down kissing her sweet lips once more.

Elena pulled Elijah right back on top of her for another time that night. Her hands went through his hair while they were sharing a passionate kiss before Elijah had started to kiss down her neck. The small soft kisses got the Petrova moaning in pleasure. Klaus had always been an animal in bed. Wanting to be rough and hard with Elena. Which she didn't mind until the next morning when she woke up with bruises on her body and on her neck. He had called them love bites or sometimes the wages of a passionate war. Never actually saying what they were which was he let his vampire side get the best of him and forgot she was just a mortal. Elijah on the other hand was soft, slow, passionate as well. Just like her first time, except Elijah had a girth to be proud of and the stamina to match hers. After the love making they could just spend time talking, holding one another, or even just both lay in silence while one traced their fingers along the other one's body just because they wanted to.

…

My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed. I knew Elijah was awake so that meant I had just shared that dream with Klaus of all people. I had to see him at night. Finally put an end to these dreams and for him being in my life. I hadn't seen or spoken with Caroline and him since I walked in on them that day. Lenore warned me about moving out, but I just couldn't leave with that man. He probably had been sleeping with her for a long time. Or that was Tyler's theory at least who left town with some werewolf named Hayley after I shared the news of the people we loved betrayal. I couldn't stay where either of them could have easily found me so I moved into my cabin. Elijah came to find me the same day I had moved into it. He wanted to apologize on Klaus's behalf but I stopped him. So instead he asked if I would like any company. Since then he had been living with me. I think it was to prevent Klaus from trying to speak with me.

"You should try going to school today." Elijah said as he leaned against the doorway. "You can't just keep hiding."

"I've gone to school." I replied.

"Yes but you always…I think the term is ditch your morning and last class because of the Forbes girl." He smirked, he actually smirked at me.

"Fine I will go. Now get out and make me some coffee and toast." I laughed as I threw my Teddy bear at him before he left my room. I got out of my bed only to turn around and throw the covers back over it to do a quick job of making the bed. Then I ran off to the bathroom to take a quick shower to help wake me up.

By the time I came downstairs, I was dressed, hair was dried and slightly curly and my make up was done lightly. Oh and teeth brushed as well. Elijah seemed to fine my attire funny. Claiming I only wore converses and skinny jeans like he did every morning I had came downstairs since we had started living together.

"Trying to save yourself from another comment?" Elijah asked when he saw my outfit. Today I was wearing an off light tan crochet long vest to go with my spaghetti strap light Robin blue short dress with four buttons going down the space between my breasts. On my feet were a pair of light tan ankle boots with a two-inch heel.

"That and I promised Bonnie I would stop wearing dark colors." I smirked while pouring myself a cup of the coffee Elijah had made for the both of us. "Have any plans?"

"I have to deal with that who shall not be named." A little inside joke between the older Mikaelson and I. "That means I won't be seeing you until tonight."

"Before or after?"

"Both. But I not during. Lenore says that is for only you two." He said, as I was joining him at the table with the plate of toast I found waiting for me at the counter along with a blood bag. Being the odd vampire I am not, I took the blood bag and poured it into my coffee. I hated just drinking from the blood bag, so I only did it when I was very hungry. "You look like you are going to be sick."

"I have to let the man I thought I loved fuck me just to get the dreams to stop. You tell me you wouldn't be feeling the same way if this was happening to you." I mentioned before taking a sip of the coffee in my mug.

"I would be, but just remember after this you won't be having to deal with these dreams."

"I wish I had listened to your warning. Would have saved me a lot of pain and betrayal." Elijah reached out and grabbed my hand. Our eyes locked up on one another.

"I do to Elena."

…

At school, I ignored Caroline even though she tried very hard to get me to talk to her, but it wasn't happening. During lunch, I had gone outside with Matt to eat lunch together. To my surprise Stefan came to join us. We didn't talk about Klaus or anything related to it, instead the three of us discussed school subjects until Bonnie joined us then soon Jeremy. I noticed lately Caroline had been spending time with Kol and Rebekah. Kol the other day said it was because Caroline was trying to get close to them because she thought Klaus would like her more. Apparently Klaus had started ignoring her since I walked in on them as well. They could be together for all I care.

"So Halloween party coming up." Bonnie decided to bring up after Stefan and Matt were done arguing over some football game from before Matt was even born.

"Sounds like fun. Are you two actually going to get new costumes?" Jeremy asked Matt and I.

"Considering I have real blood on my nurse, I am going to say yes. Want to go shopping together Bonnie?" I asked her.

Bonnie was opening her mouth before someone else spoke. "I was just talking to Rebekah about going shopping. Maybe we all get costumes together." Caroline chirped in as she pushed herself between Matt and Stefan causing Matt to come sit by me.

"I don't know." Bonnie mumbled since I was staying quiet. I was trying to think of a way to get away. I know it was childish, but Caroline had betrayed me. I even had prior told Caroline that I might be having feelings for Klaus and she goes and does that to me.

"Oh come on it would be like it used to be. Just with Rebekah." Caroline said. "I really want to make up for this silly little fight."

"Silly little fight?" I glared at her after I spoke. "This isn't like you ruined my favorite shirt, you had sex with someone I was falling for, and you knew I was." I snapped at her before I grabbed my bag and stormed off to where I used to go when I wanted to be alone. She really knew how to push my buttons. And I call her my friend.

Once I got to the empty loading dock parking lot, I sat up on the side walk that was about three- four feet off the ground. I used to come here with Matt when we just wanted to be alone to talk. So it was no surprise that Matt had found me so easily.

"So." Matt said.

"So." I mocked him a little.

"Quiet?" He asked before I nodded my head. That is just what we did, neither of us spoke or did anything, we just sat with each other.

…

Lenore had sent a text to my phone just as school was over. I was walking out to my car reading it when I realized Klaus was leaning on my car with his arms crossed over his chest and anger in his eyes. I place my phone in my bag while I walked up to him. His expression wasn't changing. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were going to gold to their usual hue and back to gold. Something really had the hybrid pissed off enough to come to my school when he knew I hated him.

"Are you two screwing?" He asked just being blunt about something I didn't even know why he was asking about.

"Who?" I just replied not giving him the answer he was wanting.

"Elijah. Are you to screwing?" He asked again.

"God no. We are friends Klaus. Even if we were, it is none of your business." I said as I pushed him out of my way and opened my back door to throw my bag in the back.

"Didn't seem that way in the dream because I know for a fact Elijah never went to Italy until after New Orleans." He explained to me. "Now be honest with me."

"I am being honest, last person I had sex was Stefan and that was before you took him away. I haven't been sleeping with anyone since then." I snapped at him. "I was always honest with you. You on the other hand are a lying son of a bitch, and considering I met your mom, that statement is true." Klaus grabbed my neck and pinned me to my own car. I struggled against his grip until he released me, but I kept my back against the car. "How long have you two been "screwing"?"

"For a while, but since this whole thing came up, it has been sort of a weekly activity." He admitted to me.

"So when you were saying you love me, that you do wish we could be our dream selves, you were having sex with my best friend. God you are messed up Klaus. I hate you just so we are clear. I can't wait for these dreams to be over because it means I never have to see you again." I snapped at him as I jabbed my finger against his chest. "You are a terrible person, a monster. I hate you Klaus Mikaelson. You have ruined my life and broken my heart." I got out from between him and my car only to get into my car on the driver side.

Once in, I drove to the Mikaelson mansion because Lenore had wanted me there to go over some things for the night. It was a short drive to the mansion from the school, but I was dreading going. I just wanted to be done with this all.

When I got there, the doors were busted open from the inside nearly broken in half and off the hinges. The inside was worse. Broken frames, vases, furniture and wood all around the floor. I could hear Rebekah venting to Kol upstairs while I saw Elijah in a torn up suit with a bite mark on his shoulder.

"What happened here?" I asked Elijah as I was walking over to him.

"My brother is truly possessive over you Elena." Elijah started out. "He didn't like when I shared with him who I had been living with. This is the fall out of our fight." I walked over to him go to look at the bite mark. "Can't die from it, but I get to go through all the symptoms. " He told me when he saw the panic in my eyes. Even after he explained the marks, the panic had not left my eyes. I had witnessed the symptoms twice; one from Rose and the other from Damon. It wasn't going to pleasant and I knew he would soon confuse me for one of my doppelgangers just like Damon and Rose had done before. "Unless my brother wants to share his blood." I turned my head back to see what Elijah was looking at, Klaus.

"Oh Elijah, you do know how I hate sharing." Klaus spoke from the door way with a smirk on his lips and anger in his eyes. "Where are the witches?"

We both ignored him and I followed Elijah to his bedroom helping him into bed with some help with Rebekah. For once we were on the same page, worrying about Elijah. Rebekah instructed me to leave her and lock the doors. She would handle anything that Elijah was about to go through. So I left him in Rebekah's car, locking the door from the outside like Rebekah told me to do. Klaus was waiting for me outside the bedroom.

"He'll live." I raised my hand and slapped Klaus across the face. "Bloody hell Elena. He will be fine."

"That is for you doing that to your brother and for treating me like some possession of yours. You had me Klaus. I was already falling in love with you, and you were sleeping my best friend like it was no big deal. Elijah is just a friend and he is your brother yet you treat him like a enemy instead of family. I don't know he has put up with you so long." I snapped at him.

"Elena you are starting to cross a line." He warned me with a growl.

"Maybe it is my only way to get my point across."

"Stop. It is close to the time and we need to prepare you for it. Elena go with Celeste, hybrid follow me." Lenore broke up our fighting like she was our parent. Klaus and I glared at each other before following our separate witches to separate rooms. I wanted this done as fast as possible. To go on with my own life, a life away from Klaus. Anything was better than having to deal with him all the time. Having him in my life just to break it and tear it apart like he had been since the moment he came into my life.

…

Celeste was putting some weird clear liquid on my body, using it to make certain markings on my arms, legs, chest, and forehead. She did this until she saw the full moon was out. Then produced a vile from her bag filled with black goo nearly a dark scarlet color if I looked at it hard enough. "Drink this." She told me.

"What is it?" I asked her while opening the vile.

"A potion." She was vague on the details of it, but I still threw it back just hopping it didn't taste like it looked smelled. Sadly, it did. Agh! I can't believe I drank it. After she watch me take the last drop, she took me to Klaus's room to face my fate.

When we came into the room, Lenore was finishing up with Klaus. At the time she was just talking with him giving him some words before it happened. I wondered if she was giving him some sex advice on what he was suppose do other than switching blood and other liquids. Thank god I couldn't get pregnant. Lenore looked at Klaus and gave him a look before she looked at me with smile.

"We will give you some privacy now. You can go when you are done Elena." Lenore informed me before she left with Celeste, closing the doors on the way out.

"Ready?" Klaus asked.

**Next chapter will feature the deal, a time jump and surprise.**


	9. Oh Mister K

He didn't waste any time getting rid of the black satin lingerie set I was wearing. This wasn't going to be the stuff we dreamed about. Passionate slow tender love. Nope. It will be a fast fuck where they both just need to cum and witch blood around. I wasn't interested in anymore. I just want this over as soon as possible. Klaus could see that on my face which is why he was being quick as I wanted him to bed. Then I pulled away to get out of underwear while he was getting out of his boxers. I got on the bed first and followed my lead getting on top of me. Both of us froze when we felt something change in us both. It must be the spell. Now I just wanted Klaus, and from what I could tell in his eyes, he wanted me as well.

His lips descended on to mine kissing me rougher than I have ever been kissed by any one. But instead of pulling away from him, I started kissing him back at the same pace as he was kissing me. Soon his lips started kissing down to the weak spot on my neck making moans start to pour from my lips. My head tilted back on the pillow while he was kissing my neck. Then I felt his canines pierce the skin on my neck making me gasp loudly. I am sure his siblings could hear me but at the time I didn't care. While he was taking my blood, I leaned my head down as my features changed. Black veins came from underneath my eyelids while my fangs dropped from my gums. Then I kicked off the first part of what we were to do by feeding from his blood the same time he was feed from mine. This only seemed to intensify the lust we were both feeling. Which is probably why he plunged his cock right into my core without any hint he was going to.

There was something that I wasn't used to. I am not talking about the not warning, I am talking about the size. Not saying that Matt and Stefan were tiny, just Klaus had the most impressive girth by far. Another thing different was Klaus didn't worry about holding me, instead he was a little faster than I am used to while being tender. His cock would slip out me slow only to ram his cock right back in my growing wetness. Both of us were moaning and groaning, even some grunting and growling were coming from the both us. His hands were on both sides of my head while my own hands were clawing at his back. The bottoms of my feet laid flat on the bed with my legs spread apart so he could go deeper inside.

During this whole we were looking in each other's eyes our faces nearly touching, but we never said more than something that was a noise of pleasure. I gripped tighter onto his back when I felt myself getting closer to my own release but in all honesty I didn't him to stop. It was feeling so amazing that he was pleasuring me the way he was. So I kept my mouth shut and tried to push back my release while he was moving his cock in and out me almost like a jack rabbit. Just going fast to pleasure us both and boy was it.

"Please tell me you are close." A smirk came from him when we were growing close the witching hour mark. I laughed softly until I heard him growl, so I just smiled and nodded my head. "Thank god." He kept going until we both reached our climaxes and we came together surprisingly. I never experienced anything like that, but I never felt closer to him.

When we both came down from our high, he rolled off of me and laid down on the bed beside me. I sat up in bed and reached for my bra, but Klaus grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Don't go love." He whispered as he was sitting up in the bed next to me. "If I only get the night with you so let me have it." I turned back to him then laid back in bed. He pulled me in close to me and started to kiss me once again, but he stopped when I didn't kiss him back. "One night."

"One night." I whispered and kissed him passionately rolling on top of him. That kissed just kicked the rest of our night off.

…

It was two weeks ago when the spell was finally broken. Klaus had left town to go face a threat in New Orleans and Elijah joined him, but Rebekah and Kol stayed behind to all of our surprise. Jeremy talked me into coming home and trying to be friendly with Caroline, but it was so hard because she just wanted to pretend like she wasn't a complete bitch when we all found out I was destined to end up with Klaus. Although she was only like that because Klaus and her were sleeping together. At least she didn't want to compare notes on what he was like in bed. That might just set me off to finally give her the slap I have been wanting to since I found out she lied to me.

Bonnie and I were in the costume shop waiting for Barbie to join us. Neither us could figure out our costume. We joked about going as a couple, but Jeremy and Bonnie had gotten back together to give it another go around. Hence the reason why, she was responsible like myself to be picking out two costumes. Tyler was going to be my date just so we wouldn't have to go by ourselves since our friends all seemed to have coupled up, but I already said I would go with Damon. No offense to Tyler, but he has been a downer since his break up with Caroline. Also he easily got his wolf friend to accompany him.

"Sorry I am late Kol was complaining that he couldn't come shopping." Rebekah smirked as she finally joined us in the shop to shop for Matt and her costume.

"It is fine; we have just been browsing." I told her. Since the night I helped her with Elijah, we had become closer than anybody though since she killed me. But if Matt can forgive her so can I. Bonnie was just glad I had invited her instead of Caroline considering Bonnie was mad at Caroline for hurting both Tyler and I then never actually giving a true apology to us. They weren't on a good page.

"Well I already know what I want to get." Rebekah smirked as she held up a slutty angel costume. "Now should Matt be an angel or a devil?"

"Get him a devil, he may just say he won't be going if you gave him a pair of wings." Bonnie laughed while she was going through the petite women costumes. "What are you thinking of going as? A fairy? Another nurse?" Bonnie asked me.

"I want something fun. Edgy. Like this." I pulled out a Harley Quinn costume. She was always my favorite female from the Batman universe.

"I like it. Go with it. Damon will be your Joker?" Bonnie teased me then I shook my head. "No couple costume?"

"We aren't going as a couple, and Damon would die if I made him match whatever costume I get."

At the end of our shopping trip, I ended up with the Harley Quinn costume and a James Dean costume for Damon. Bonnie got a Queen of Hearts costume with a Mad Hatter costume for Jeremy. Rebekah stuck with her angel and devil idea for Matt and her. On our way out, Damon called me asking if I was still feeling better than I had been. For a few days now, I would just randomly throw up either food or blood. He was worried, but I had started to feel better enough to convince him nothing was wrong with me other than a few bad blood bags and food. Bonnie and Rebekah walked ahead of me while I was speaking with Damon on the phone. It was nice of him to be checking up on me without wanting to try to be my boyfriend. Damon and I fell back into our friend roles rather than lovers. Yes, I did love him, but more like I love Tyler and Matt. At least now. I did love him like I had loved Stefan, but I no longer wanted to be in love with anyone. It was too tiring and painful to date again for a long time. No blame was put on anyone, it just was heartbreak after heartbreak and I want to be happy while single for a while before I choose to get into another relationship. I was just happy everybody understood where I was coming from rather than being upset I wasn't willing to date either Salvatore.

…

"Agh." I said after I pushed myself away from the toilet for the third time the day. Just when I thought I feeling better. After the second time, I had called Lenore to figure out why I was sick since Bonnie couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was that damn goo Celeste forced me to drink. Never drink anything just because a witch tells you to. Just thinking about the goo brought up more of my meals through the day for the fourth time.

…

Instead of the pig tails that she usually sported, I went with curling my newly dyed hair. Not fully dyed, just red highlights which I was planning on keeping even after tonight. The only make up I wore was a smoky dark eye and a dark red lips since I didn't want to be cleaning of white powder from my face all the next day. I also opted out of the costume boots and went with a pair of Jenna's black leather wedge heel thigh high boots. They had more support and easier to walk in than those costume boots. I was putting on the gloves when I heard a knock at the door.

"It is open!" I called down while I was working out of my room heading down the stairs expecting to see Damon. "So ready to go James?" I smirked before stopping on the third step to see it wasn't Damon. "You are back early."

"Lenore told me you have been sick since the night." He spoke. "But well enough to dress up like…Katerina decided to be a hooker."

"It is a Halloween party at school. I am hoping no body dies this time around. Seriously what are you doing here? We agreed we would leave separate lives after it." I said it like what happened was so dirty and tainted. Klaus produced a sealed package from his page.

"Lenore told me to give this to you. I didn't look so no worries." He chuckled while I was taking the package from him. I walked past him and shoved it into my purse for later. "Who is James?

"James Dean. Damon's costume." I explained to him. "I guess I will be seeing you around town?"

"Only for the next week or so then I go back to New Orleans on a more permanent basis." His words were trying to spark interest in me and it worked. But I just swallowed what interest it did spark, and not just because Damon was outside waiting for me. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye puddin'." I said even when I knew he wouldn't get the joke.

"Bye Harley." He whispered under his breath proving me wrong. I smiled back at him and that left to go with Damon to the party.

…

By the time Damon and I got there, the school was filled and our group were occupying one of the tables in the gym area. Bonnie looked amazing in her Queen of Hearts costume with Jeremy being her Mad Hatter. Matt didn't look to bad in the devil costume just like Rebekah didn't look terrible as an angel. Tyler wore a Top Gun costume and his date Hayley I believe was going a golden scaled mermaid. As for Caroline who talked Stefan into being her date when she found out we were all coupling up went as Daisy Buchanan…pause for reaction…and poor Stefan was forced to be Gatsby. Instead of stopping to talk Damon and skipped that painful experience since we both knew Caroline would be trying way too hard to be nice to me once again.

An hour into the fun Rebekah, Bonnie and I ditched the boys to play some of the carnival games outside while the boys played the strong games. "Ooo!" Bonnie cheered when she won the ring toss game, winning a large stuffed pumpkin while Rebekah and I just got small little ones.

"There you are. Can we talk?" Caroline asked me. But before I could answer she already started to lead me away from Rebekah and Bonnie. "Why are you trying to make it seem like I am the old me?"

"What?"

"Ever since you walked in on Klaus and I, everybody hates me. And you aren't making it any better."

"Caroline you never actually gave us a really apology. You never pulled Tyler or I to the side until now and apologized to us. You did it a group performance. I can forgive you for the lying and sleeping with the someone I thought I was in love with. But I want an apology for the anger you and hate you inflicted on me when I was going through something really hard instead of being my friend and trying to help the situation." I explain to her. When she parted her lips, I held up my hand stopping her. "I don't want you to apologize now. Do it when you actually want to apologize. I will try to act better around you, but don't try too hard. Just be yourself." Then I walked away going back to Bonnie and Rebekah but I stopped when I felt something starting to come back up. So I flashed off to the bathroom to once again pray to the porcelain god.

When my prayer was over, I cleaned up my lips. Using the toothbrush and toothpaste I had started carrying around to brush my teeth before reapplying my lipstick. When I was dropping the tube back in my purse, I saw the package peeking out. It might be a potion to counter the goo. I told myself. So I took it out and ripped it up. My eyes widen when I pulled out the small box. _Clearblue: Pregnancy Test._

**Two chapters in two days. Let me know what you think. I will try to post the links for the girls' costumes**


	10. To or Not To

Leaning back in the bathtub that her head rested against the bath tub 's edge, her hair dangled off the edge barely touching the floor of the bathroom. Her doe eyes closed. The tub filled with water, fragrance, and some rose petals. He had set it up for her when she was with her family; since he knew her family stressed her out. It was to her disappointment that he chose not to join her in tub, but apparently murdering a village was more important. When the door creaked open, she sat up in the tub to see a man standing there. But it was not her lover, but his brother.

"He is not coming home tonight." He informed her, as he crouched down besides the tub to look in her eyes.

"Razbira se, toĭ ne e. Ubiĭstvoto na selo e s predimstvo pred prekarva vreme s men, otnovo." (Of course, he is not. Murdering a village takes precedence over spending time with me, again.) Even though she understood English and could speak it, she chose not.

"That is not true." He challenged her. It angered her that he always took his brother's side. That whatever the lord did was right, and how dare she feel like she an accessory to him.

"Lŭzhets! Vsichko e s predimstvo pred men. Vmesto da bŭde s men, che predpochita khranyat, ubivat, i dyavolite tezi kurvi v publichniya dom." (Liar! Everything takes precedence over me. Rather than be with me he rather feed, kill, and fuck those whores at the brothel.) She snapped while standing up in the tub not caring that she was naked in front of her lover's brother. When he stood up, he grabbed a robe for her and held it out to her. She rolled her eyes, but still she snatched it from and placed it on her. "Sprete da go zashtitava, Iliya." (Stop defending him, Elijah.) She finished before stepping out of the tub and returning to the bedroom.

To her surprise he returned that night when she was moisturizing her legs before bed. His white shirt now dirty from the blood of villagers. He didn't even say a word to her. Rather he went to go get some new clothes, and she didn't speak to him because she was just still shocked he was there. He looked her way, but that was when she turned her back to him to put away the body cream. At least he could catch her glistening legs before her nightgown covered them up.

"You are mad." He spoke to her; only for her to shake her head. "You are. Who do you think brought me back here? Elijah told me everything."

"Naĭ-malko shte se vŭrne za brat si." (At least you will return for your brother.) She said with a roll of her eyes.

"For the love of god Elena just speak English." His snap caused her to glare at him, but she also stood up and went over to him.

"Why?" She asked with a heavy Bulgarian accent. "So you can hear how angry I am with you in your tongue rather than mine?"

"I don't want you to be angry. I came back to be with you." He answered her without answering her questions.

"You came back because you were afraid I was going to leave you." She quipped back while settling down on the bed they have shared since she had been there. He came up behind her like a wolf moving on its prey. Grabbing her neck from behind not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough to pull her to his bare chest. Her body just froze from his rough touch; no screams or fighting him, just froze.

"I came back to be with you. Don't you dare question my love for you Elena." He whispered in her ear. Elena let out a loud growl and pushed him off of her. When her strength wasn't enough, magical energy forces him off her and on to the floor.

"I will question your love when I find you bed with two other women. I will question your love when you promise to spend the day with me and I don't see you until four days after. I will question your love when you propose to me just so your brother couldn't." She finally had enough being controlled by this man who had barley showed her the love she was promised. She wanted that great love he promised her not to be a silent obedient wife.

Looking down at her neck to the lapis lazuli pendant he had gotten her for as engagement present. On the back of the gorgeous pendant was his name. It made her feel like his property and in his eyes she was. She removed the necklace and placed it on the bed. "You don't own me Niklaus."

With that she turned to leave the room when he pinned her to the wall. He leaned his head in close to space between her shoulder and neck. His lips barely touching her soft skin when she could feel her love smirk.

"I do own you Elena." Then he changed into a monster and bit his love's neck like one of his whores making the doppelgänger scream in pain until she became silent.

…

Where had my life gone wrong? Did I do something so terrible in a past life to deserve this? To deserve being eighteen years old, having a sonogram done because I am pregnant with the original hybrid's child. Well I may not be. According to ten pregnancy tests I took, I was. I was to have Klaus's child. Which I don't even know how that is fucking possible since I am dead! This had to be a cruel joke. That Celeste made my pee seem pregnant just because I had Klaus's heart. Something she never had so she wanted to give me a glimmer of hope that I could be pregnant. Kids was something I had wanted since I was young and was dreaming of my life with Caroline and Bonnie. But when I died I lost hope for it.

"And there is the heart beat." The doctor rambled and turned the screen so I could see the tiny bean that was my child, as the heart beat played through the speakers. "Very strong heart beat and everything look healthy."

"No this can't be right. I can't get pregnant." I exclaimed. "I physically can not get pregnant."

"Sometimes life has its miracles." The doctor responded as she was getting the cleaning wipes to clean the gel off my stomach. "Would you like photos for the father and you?"

"Yes." I said while trying to wrap my brain around that I am pregnant. I clean off my stomach and that is when I realize I need tell Klaus. "Fuck my life." I muttered under my breath. Now only do I have to tell Klaus, I should tell everyone else as well. Again, fuck my life. No one was going to take the news well, but I should tell them. If not now, eventually.

After the doctor gave me the photos, I left the office to go back to the house to rest up for a while. I am just so tired lately I never want to leave my bed. Jeremy was at work just like Alaric so I should have the place to myself just to finally just sleep the hours my body needed. Ever since I took the pregnancy test at school and got the plus sign with a line, I just felt more tired than sick. The exhaustion of keeping such a large secret from my best friends and family hurts me.

I was surprised to see Damon's car where mine usually goes. Sure, we are friends, but he usually called when he wanted to hang out. I pulled up next to him taking Alaric's spot on the two-car drive way. Before I could even lock up my car after getting out, Damon was outside.

"There you are sweetheart." Damon smirked which caused me to just roll my eyes at him.

"Why are you here Damon? I want a nap." I jokingly whined.

"You can nap in the car we are going on a road trip." He said while opening the passenger side door of his car.

"Where to?" I asked him. Then I got into the passenger side road. Maybe I could start small on my tour of announcing I am pregnant with the hybrid's baby.

"New Orleans." My body froze when I heard the destination.

"Why New Orleans?" I asked him as he began to pull out of my driveway.

"There is this witch." He started to tell me the story about how a witch tricked him in killing a dozen of people in the name of Silas. Silas a name we both heard before in Shane's tales before Damon murdered him for trying to get Bonnie to use dark magic in the name of Silas as well, "And after that head trip Bonnie set me on, I remember the name. So we are going to go there to see if it is true. The cure."

"Damon, we shouldn't. Kol warned us that it won't end well for us." I told him. "None of us want this cure even if it does exist."

"Exactly, none of us wants to take especially a certain psychopath who has caused too much trouble ever since he got here. It is the perfect way to kill him without killing the rest of us. Shove the cure down his throat and bam we got a human sire." Damon explained his reasoning. But I know he didn't want to kill Klaus because of what he had done, but what is family had done. Because of the Mikaelsons, Jenna is dead, Ric is a vampire, I am a vampire, and so much more. If they had never come into our lives, I would be human, Ric would be too, Jenna too and alive.

"So this is revenge." I summed up his whole plan in one word, and he couldn't deny the truth. Which I guess why we sat quiet for the rest of the car ride except for his 80s-music playing throughout the car. I couldn't blame him for wanting to take revenge out on the Mikaelson, but maybe he is shifting the blame. I mean some of the problems that had happened came when the Salvatore brothers came in town. There is a lot of blame to go around, and honestly with everything that had happened in my life, I wouldn't change a thing…well maybe one thing, but the rest I wouldn't. Caroline loves being a vampire, Tyler is enjoying being a werewolf, Jeremy has branched past his drug phase with the help of Ric and Bonnie, and even I have been enjoying the perks of being a vampire. Now that things have stopped tasting like dirty, I can enjoy a cup of coffee.

…

"I am going to wander around while you have your witchy fun." I told him before getting out of the car. During the car ride, I pulled up a map of interesting things to do while in New Orleans. But so far considering the way it has been going this year, I may come back again. But last time, I didn't get to see much because of Klaus.

Pulling up my list and seeing where I was, I decided to see where the fake witches and voodoo men were. It would be entertaining to watch them all. I didn't want to get a fake reading or anything like that. I just wanted to get some photos of it before I moved on to check out the musicians. They were playing some upbeat jazz which I wasn't used to, but I quite enjoyed. They were excellent, and talented which is why I was shocked on why they were playing on the streets rather in a club. Another thing was, they were all nice. Posed for photo before I had left them to move on to my next destination.

Jackson Square so far was my favorite. Artists all of sorts were there doing what they loved to do. Painters had their easels set up and were painting the scenery while the sketch artists were either sketching the scenery or selling sketches to the tourists. The photographers were snapping shots left and right just like myself. I wanted to get as much photos as I could have such an amazing place.

After that, I moved on to Bourbon Street to hear the music and to see some more street performers. I went back to the Quarter to get a beignet and a cup of coffee before I changed my order to a hot chocolate. For a while I forgot I was pregnant, but then as soon as I started to tell the waitress coffee, it me like ton of bricks. At least I was able to change my order in time. While I was reading for the next item on my list, I looked up to see a sign for a magic shop. It seemed dangerous, but I wanted to look around there. I paid my bill before I left to go across the street.

The store itself was small, but had so much all over the place. Potions, charms, tarot cards, and much more stuff tourists who didn't know this stuff was real, was there.

"Hello there. Can I help you find anything?" The store clerk asked me.

"I was just wondering if you had anything that actually worked." I knew she was a witch just the same way she knew I was a vampire.

"Well not out front, but in back, I have plenty have things like vervain." That just made me laugh and I shook my head.

"I am just looking to see if you had any crystals, my friend back home is into them." I told her "Like Rose Quartz or Amethyst?"

The witch gave me a look before heading behind the counter opening a drawer before she laid out several crystals out on the counter. After grabbing a bottle lilac oil, I walked over to the counter to look at the crystals myself. Bonnie really liked them because it reminded her of her Grams who had them all over the place. "Why would a vampire want these?" She asked me while I was looking at them.

"Again, not for me. My friend is a witch and her grandmother had a ton of these." I explained to her before pointing out three of the crystals. "I'll take the amethyst, rose quartz and the onyx. Along with this bottle." I placed the lilac oil down on the counter before I saw a bottle of water with a lot of sage in it. "Is that so vampires don't hear you?"

"Yes. Rather than burning sage constantly, we had it into some vervain water and drop some sage before we spray it on ourselves. Only downfall is that it wears off quick. Why you want a bottle?" She asked while she was ringing out my other items.

"Not now. But is there a way to prevent others from catching my scent?" I asked her. Although I spent all day avoiding Klaus, I didn't want to take more chances.

"Who are you hiding from? Marcel?" That name rung zero bells in my head then I shook my head to her questions. "Who would you be hiding from?"

Before I could answer, the door's bell went off and I heard expensive leather loafers hit the hard wood floor. A sound that I was familiar with after a great deal of time with him around my family's cabin. My eyes turned into huge Bambi eyes. As much as I didn't want to run into Klaus, I didn't want to run into Elijah either.

"There you are Sabine, where is your ward?" Elijah called out as the witch handed me my items and I paid for them.

"My ward is my mentee. She is not some sidekick." She called back to him before looking at me. Then I mouthed him. She nodded her head and tilted her head to the back while mouthing door. With a mouthed, thanks, I rushed out of there only to meet a hard chest that knocked me right on my ass. Looking up, I was greeted by an unfamiliar face, but at least a friendly one as he was smiling rather than scowling. He crouched down to my level.

"So, you are one of the new vampires in the Quarter. Who are you?" The man asked.

"Elena." I held out my hand as I continued to sit on my fallen butt.

"Marcel." He kissed the back of my hand before he helped me up. "You are a doppelganger? I recognize your face from Elijah's painting." My eyebrow rose, since when does Elijah paint. "Well Niklaus painted it of her, just Elijah kept it. Katerina?"

"Yeah that is her." I muttered while straightening out my clothes. Then I hid behind the man when I heard the front door open and Elijah emerged. I watched as he left, and I then stood once again.

"Hiding from Elijah? Now that is interesting." Marcel chuckled. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are staying do you?" I shook my head and he made a sour face. "Too bad I thought you would have been useful. Anyways, either leave my city by midnight or you will face consequences." And just like that he was gone. Now I wanted to get out of dodge for more than reason. Taking out my phone to text Damon, I noticed a text from him myself. Letting me know we would be here a little longer. My eyes rolled, but I didn't respond. Rather I walked off to keep myself busy.

I found myself returning to Jackson Square where I sat on bench to start writing in my journal. I pulled out my iPhone out of my bag along with my buds. Plugging in the earbuds to my phone, I turned on shuffle before placing the earbuds in my ears. _Paradise City_ played through the tiny speakers right into my ear. I needed to just to be alone with my thoughts right then.

_Just needed to get away. My life was changing for better or for worse depending on how I looked at the situation. One, I was about to be a mother, something I always wanted to be. On the other hand, I am about to be a mother to a hybrid child. We would always be in harms' way. No matter what, we would always be running and hiding. Two, I am still in high school. Vampire or not, I am still in high school. I wanted to go on to college, but it will be hard to do so while running away from Klaus's enemies and my own. Three, Klaus. To or not to tell Klaus was my question Hamlet. I could find him, and tell him. Tell him he is about to be a dad. God that would end up as well as telling a teenager they will be a dad. Freak out followed by denial. Followed by him trying to kill Celeste and Lenore for doing this. Followed by rejection. Or I could be wrong. He would embrace being a father. But I don't know if I want to give him a chance to reject or embrace. I don't think I have the heart to face either of his decisions. I know it is terrible and awful of me. Not letting him have any say what so ever, but I don't want to get hurt either by his choice. Also, it will not just be me. It wouldn't be me truly affected by his choice, it would be our child…_

I paused from writing to look up at the scenery. Artists and tourists weren't the only ones to be there. Families were around playing and having time together. Something I used to picture for my future before I fell in love with a vampire soon becoming one myself. Sitting back against the bench, I watched the families.

"You know that will be you soon." Lenore's voice rung next to me. Turning my head, I found her sitting on the bench looking at me. I pulled out my earbuds and glared at her "Don't be angry with me child. Blame Celeste if anyone. She was the only one to do what she did."

"And what did she do?"

"For that night and that night only, she made you human. You probably didn't recognize it since you still had fangs, but your DNA and your insides, were human. It was the only way that you two could break the curse. I had gotten it wrong. You would need to be in love, mate, and have a child under the moon light. There was no or. I read the wrong word."

"What happens now?" I asked her.

"I don't know, child. But eventually you'll know. Same way I knew when I had my daughters. We will always know." Lenore stood up. "In my opinion, you should tell the hybrid. But follow your gut." She spoke as she began walking away. I didn't go after her, instead I sat on the bench and thought to myself.

…

It was nearly eleven when Damon was finally finished with the witch. I was sitting on the hood of his car when he walked outside with his hand covered in blood. I knew what he had done, but I didn't scorn him like I used to rather I was quiet.

"Did you spend your day just avoiding the Mikaelsons?" He asked while he was cleaning up his hand.

Something inside me just told me to tell him everything. "No." I laughed off his question then I looked into his eyes.

"What is wrong? You had this off thing about you every time I had seen you lately." He told me.

"I am pregnant." I just told him.

"You are what?" But it wasn't Damon who spoke.

**Sorry for delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	11. Stay

Everyone spun around at the time with the help of their partners. Masks covered everyone's faces, but mostly everyone knew who was there and who they were dancing with. Except for her. She never seen the man before, yet she allowed him to dance with her rather than dancing with her fiancé. Both kept eye contact during the entire dance. Though neither of them spoke a single word to one another. It was odd, but it felt right. She didn't ask for his name or say anything. Just them continue their silence intimate dance. He swirled her just went the other dancers swirled their partners before he brought her into his arms for dip. When he brought her back up their faces were barely touching. She excused herself as soon as she could. Picking up her skirt before running off away from him the party. She went out to the balcony where she took of her mask and necklace that her fiancé had given her. It felt like it was suffocating her.

The man had followed her out and picked up her necklace for a moment. Then he placed it back down and picked up her mask instead. He held it out to her, but she rejected it. Her heart was beating fast against her chest ever since they started dancing. Her cheeks even were pink boarding on red. Thank god she wasn't sweating.

Rather than saying anything, he just held her and they looked off into the sky. Both of them wanted to say so much, but neither of them wanted to speak either. It was a small issue. Needing to say everything but not wanting to say even a word. Eventually one of them would walk off before either of them got a chance to speak. So rather than speak, he just kissed her softly on lips. They didn't want to say everything, just one word they both were feeling, yet they couldn't. She was a taken man, and he was a man with no name to give her but his own.

Her gloved arms wrapped around his neck, bring him in closer while his hands went around hers hips. His lips didn't leave hers until they could hear her name being called. It was her that pulled away from him to look up to see her fiancé walked out on the balcony. Clearly, he didn't see her in a heated lip lock with a stranger. Her fiancé though seemed to be amused by the grin on his face.

"Elena Marie." She hated when he called her that. In his mind, it made her sound regal, but in hers she sounded like a rip off. Her full name was Elena Marie Gilbert not Elena Marie. "I see you met my brother Niklaus. He just finished his years in the service." Elijah patted his brother's back while Elena's partner removed his mask.

There was barely any resemblance between the two. Elijah's hair was darker than Niklaus's hair, and their eyes were different colors completely. How as she to know that her dance partner was her fiancé's brother since she never met and was never told too much about said brother. Elena had met Finn, Kol Rebekah, and even their parents. No one dare utter the middle child's name. Elena was now wondering why Niklaus was so taboo is parents never even spoke of the man.

Niklaus bowed, but did not say anything. Rather he left to rejoin the party leaving the two standing there with as much distance between them as there was in their relationship.

"Forgive Niklaus he knows no manners as a bastard." Elena's eyes went wide at her fiancé's words. For the first time, he was speaking about his young brother, and that was the way he was talking about him? "Mother should have never slept with the help." Elena went right past him to go meet up with her dancer. But she had lost him in the crowd, and couldn't spot him in the sea of hoop skirts and the same black suit the guests were wearing. She started to back up until she ran into a hard chest. One of the man's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him before she could move away.

"Let go of me!" Elena demanded.

"I don't think you want that Elena." Her name coming out of her lips sent chills down her back. Without even turning to see him, she knew it Niklaus. Her eyes closed and rolled back into her skill as his lips brushed against her shoulder. "I think you don't want my brother, but rather me. You want me to kiss you, make you feel things my brother only wished he could do to you." His hand began to up her waist to the curve of her breast. "You want to feel pleasure, excitement, but you want danger too. Is that what I am to you? Danger?" Elena didn't have an answer to his question, and he was wanting one. Wasn't going to let her go until he got one. Though she tried to escape his arms when she saw Elijah enter the room. "Don't worry, he can not see us." He whispered to her as he pulled her with him into the shadows.

…

Why did I have to announce my pregnancy on the open streets that any supernatural creature could have heard me? I thought to myself as I watched Sabine's eyes widen in pure shock. But oh she isn't the one that spoke. Not only did I reveal it to Damon, but unintentionally revealed it to Sabine and to the soon to be uncle, Elijah. All their eyes were on me, but geared to my still flat stomach.

"I suppose I should wish congratulations." Sabine spoke, but she didn't know who the father was. That was something no one should be celebrating.

"Sabine, you are free of your time." Elijah dismissed her. The older woman glared me before storming off into the night. Elijah set his eyes on me next. "That is not possible."

"I have been telling myself ever since I took the test Elijah." I told him. "I am carrying Klaus's unborn child."

"Elena." Damon spoke like a wounded animal. I guess he believed now that Klaus was gone, that he and I had a chance again, but now pregnant with Klaus's child, that belief was stomped on and ripped apartment. "How?" Damon asked the question I had been asking myself before my little meeting me with Lenore.

"During the night, Klaus and I spent together, my insides were human. Klaus can reproduce without needing to be human as he can due to the fact he is a hybrid. That night, we convinced our child to break the curse." I tried my best to explain to them both with the knowledge I know.

"Does my brother know?" Elijah asked before I shook my head "Were you going to tell him?" Once again I shook my head. "Don't you think he deserves to know that he is to be a father?!"

"Hey! Watch the tone." Damon defended me, standing in between Elijah and I to protect me. "She is a young girl, vampire or not, and just found out she is pregnant with a psychopath's child!" Damon told Elijah. "Do not be yelling at her just because she doesn't want to tell Klaus."

"Damon, thank you, but I can I fight my own battles." I said to him before looking at Elijah. "But basically, everything he said is right." I muttered under my breath even though I knew they could hear me. "I just need time to think." I made a movement to Damon's car, but Elijah was faster than me moving at mortal level.

"You can't leave to think, that is running away." I had to roll my eyes at him.

"No, it is me going home to put on some sweats, pig out to some Ben and Jerry's and watch some terrible reality TV. I am tired, I have been here all day, moving around. I just want to go home." I told him. "I could also use a bite to eat."

"You have eaten all day!" There he goes with the yelling, but Damon joined in with him.

"I had some food, but no blood. I wasn't going to feed on some local." I defended my thought, but even though, now it was kind of not smart. "I will eat one of the bags of blood in Damon's car. You can't make me stay here."

"I can. That child is my blood."

"That child is mine, and I get to make the choices here." I glared at Elijah. I have never seen him this way, but I know how devoted to family he was. The devotion was what kept him around Klaus, it was what had him stand behind Rebekah, and it was the devotion that was causing his way towards me now. I know he wasn't going to let up, he would fight us all the way to the border if he had to. A part of me knew he was concerned about my safety, and he was also concerned that I would keep the baby away from Klaus, away from Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson family. "I can't stay here, for long." I said. Elijah eyes lit up with glee, while Damon just scowled.

"Stay here the weekend at least."

"I'll stay as long as Damon stays." With that Damon grabbed my hand and looked at me. We locked eyes, silently pleading with him to stay with me. Even though all I wanted was to be alone at the moment, I didn't want to be staying with Elijah and god knows who else, without some back up. Big girl or not, I know Elijah could compel me. If Damon was around, I know he would stop Elijah from compelling me. Damon slightly nodded then turned his gaze to Elijah

"We will stay the weekend, but where will we stay?" Damon asked Elijah. "We aren't staying where Klaus is staying."

"That is a little petty now don't you think." Elijah spoke before Damon let out a growl and I just glared at Elijah. It wasn't petty, it was a simple fact. Damon and I weren't staying where Klaus was. Sure, I was pregnant with his child, but I haven't decided yet if I was going to tell him. Then there was the fact, I was still so mad at him for the fact he slept with my best friend while he was telling me that he wants a future with me. Elijah looked into my eyes, could see the anger, but I think he could also see the sadness. "Alright, I own an apartment not too far away from here, you both may stay there."

"Let's go then." I said. When Elijah started walking Damon and I followed right behind him. "Are you okay?" I asked Damon. I could understand if he wasn't. He just found out the girl he loves was pregnant with another man's child. I know he still loves me, I see the way he looks at me

"I'll be fine, how are you doing?" Damon asked back to me. I just shrugged my shoulders, I didn't have an answer. I don't know how I am doing, I don't know how to deal with the problems I have been facing. I wanted to face them alone, but maybe that isn't the best choice. I can't just shut the world out and pretend everything is normal when it is not. I am going to be a mother to a hybrid child, and Klaus is going to be a father whether I tell him or not. I couldn't just hide away. I knew when I got home I needed to tell the others, they deserve to know…just like Klaus.

…

Another day had passed. After Elijah had taken us to his place, I feel asleep right away not even bothering to take my clothes off or anything. When I woke up, I found a dress in my size with fresh lingerie and a pair of heels. A note from Elijah, saying he got my size from Damon. Damon also received fresh new clothes for Elijah but without the note. Damon and had breakfast with a couple of blood bags before we headed out. Spent most of our day at Jackson Square, but we did do other things. Had late lunch in a small place in the Quarter and spent the rest of the afternoon exploring. Mostly walking along the Jazz players. Damon told me other than rock, he enjoyed Jazz. Threw me for a loop since most of his music was from the 80s or 70s. Never think I ever found a single Jazz song on his phone. I myself like the 80s rock, never was one to listen to Jazz. But the more I spend listening to it, the more I find myself liking it. Damon's mission was to keep my mind off my unplanned pregnancy and he was succeeding.

"Can we go here?" I pointed to the bar that read _Rousseau's_.

"You want to eat at a bar?" Damon raised an eyebrow at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Read on this blog, best gumbo for the cheapest price. Won an award I think."

"For what? Worst place for vampires, look at all that wood." Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at him. "Seriously you want to go in here?"

"Duh." I couldn't help but laugh at my own attitude towards Damon.

"Fine." When he caved, we went inside to get seated at a table for two. Damon ordered himself just a bottle of bourbon with a glass while I ordered water and a cup of the gumbo. "You know I could have taken you somewhere nicer. Somewhere without plastic menus or greatest cheapest gumbo.

"And people also say things don't get better with age." He countered my point with making one of his own. Sayings are just that not facts. I knew people who hate the taste of older bottles of wine aka Jenna. But that may be where the cheaper, the better saying came from. "How about if we are here tomorrow night, I take you to a nicer place? I will stop my complaining about this place."

"Sounds like a date." I noticed his lips finally turn into a smile rather than smirking once again since we had entered this place.

"Elena?" The voice made chills run down my back and every tiny hair on my body stand up. He was here. He was in a bar. I felt frozen in my seat, I couldn't even lift my head up to see he was standing not too far behind Damon. Luckily Damon's body wasn't frozen. He darted out of his chair to prevent Klaus from coming any closer. The spell broke on my body and I was able to look up just to see the leather of Damon's jacket blocking the view of Klaus. "Juvenile tactics. I have seen Elena since after that night, now move Salvatore."

"You don't order me around Klaus." Damon argued. I was about to intervene when I opened my mouth I could not speak out. No words formed, though that didn't stop me from trying. It was when I went to stand, I found myself being dragged away without being able to scream for help. When I tried kicking one of the chairs, I was knocked out. Found myself staring into darkness.

…

When I finally woke up, I found myself in a tomb surrounded by several women including Sabine. They were probably all witches. I remember Damon saying most of the witches hung out in the graveyard. I started to sit up slowly as the women kept standing around me. When I tried to move, I found that could due to the salt on the ground, they were using it to keep me in the small circle. Every time I tried to move, I found an invisible shield stopping me

"What is going on here?" I asked them.

"My name is Sophie. Sabine has told us you are a vampire and pregnant." The woman with brunette hair and the one closest to me said.

"Yeah, and Lenore knows this too."

"I know who Lenore is." Sophie spoke with venom. Clearly Lenore and Jane-Anne had some problems. "You also know who Celeste is, and Monique."

"Yes and yes." I repeated. "Did you just kidnap me to answer questions you already have the answer for or is there a certain reason why you kidnapped me?"

"We took you to use you as a pawn." Sophie answered me.

"A pawn for what?" I knew I was going to regret that question but I might as well ask questions if I am going to be trapped.

"To take down the vampires. Marcel has refused to let the witches use their magic, and banned it. For those who break it are killed. We are forced to hide and go against everything we have known." Sabine spoke, as Sophie was flipping through a book. "Recently Sophie's sister was killed for using magic to try to force Celeste out of her daughter's body. Sophie wishes to do the same as her niece is the only one left."

"And why would Marcel or Celeste care what happens to me?"

"They don't, but Klaus Mikaelson does." Sophie spoke once again. "Klaus is the only one strong enough to stop Marcel. But Klaus won't just help us. We tried that already. So now we need blackmail. The woman he loves and the child he is to be father to, should work." Sophie nodded her head at Sabine before Sabine walked off. Sophie began to chant something while the other witches were chanting something else. I was stuck just watching them

"Klaus doesn't love me, and he doesn't know he is going to be a father." I countered with them.

"He will know when he gets here." Sabine said as she walked back into the room. "Now shut up." I tried lunging at her but I was just knocked on to my ass. I glared at the witches trying to think of a way to get of a way. When I tried kicking the salt, my foot just hit the shield.

"May I ask, why you tried to lure my brother out here?" I heard Elijah from outside as he was walking into the tomb. "Elena?"

"Elijah." Once Elijah was close by, Sophie kicked away the salt and let me run over to Elijah.

"I called you brother, not you." Sabine spoke.

"Well, I answered the call. You really should learn the difference between my voice and my brother's, Sabine." Elijah said as he was draping his suit jacket over my shoulders. "Was there a reason why you needed my brother?"

"Yes. We need his help, and now he has to help us." Sophie said as she stepped closer to us.

"My brother does not have to do anything to help you witches." Elijah snapped. I could see he was growing angry and annoyed with these witches.

"He does or Elena dies." Sophie told Elijah, but her eyes were on me.

"What?!" Elijah grabbed Sophie by the neck tightly, cutting off her airway. I knew that he was cutting her airway off as mine started to struggle. I couldn't breathe. That evil bitch. She linked us. Even though as a vampire, I felt human once again struggling for air. "Elena?" Elijah asked while he looked my way to see me struggling to breath. Elijah let go of Sophie's neck, and we both regained our air.

"I linked her to my life. If I let Sabine kill me both Elena and the baby die with me."

"She will heal." Elijah countered. Elijah helped me back up and looked down at me to make sure I was fine.

"Not if Sabine rips my heart out. Let's see a vampire heal from that." Sophie smirked.

"Undo it!" I snapped at Sophie and the rest of the bitch squad.

"Not until Klaus agrees to help us with Marcel." Sabine said.

Elijah looked back and forth between the witches and me. I could tell he was thinking about his choices. Though there was only one really one that would be the best for everyone including myself. "I will speak to him." With that Elijah picked me up and flashed me out of the tomb to get away from the witches. But that wasn't going to happen until I was unlinked from that Sophie bitch. Until then my life, my child's life was linked to Sophie's. If she did, we both did with her. If they tried killing her baby slitting her throat, I would heal and so would she. Same with snapping her neck. Any pain or harm that came our way would affect the other one.

Elijah took me to where he was staying with Klaus. When we got there both Damon and Klaus were pacing with a drink in their hand, but stopped when they saw me. Klaus was faster than Damon getting to me.

"Are you okay? What did those witches want?" Klaus asked Elijah, but kept both his hands and eyes on me.

"We have to help them, they linked a witch to Elena's life." Elijah wasn't telling the full truth, but the rest Klaus did not need to know.

"They did what?!" Damon snapped as he broke the glass that was in his hand. "Get them to unlink her, kill all the witches if you have to."

"It isn't that simple." Elijah said. "If we start killing witches the witch linked to Elena will kill herself with a stake to the heart."

"So I take my city back and our home. I like the plan already." Klaus spoke calmly but I could see the fury in his eyes. "Is that the only thing they want?"

"They want Monique's body back without killing her." Elijah said.

"Sabine was able to come back, why can't they do the same to the little witch?" The two brothers were having a chat like Damon and I weren't even in the room. It was easy to sneak out without their full attention on me. But we only got too far as we back got stopped by Klaus. "You are not leaving love."

"Yes we are." Damon made it clear. "Elena wants to continue her life back home, not here."

"Why don't we let Elena speak?" Klaus turned his gaze to me.

"I want to stay." I admitted.

**Sorry for the delay. I have been busy with school, life and well just blah. This week is my spring break so I will have a lot of time to write. Like a few more chapters of this along with publishing the next chapters in my other stories. I will also be writing The Mates, a Klaus and Elena story.**


End file.
